Silver Chains
by Alex Moss
Summary: Bellatrix, after surviving the Battle of Hogwarts stumbles upon a scene she would never have imagined. After saving a life Bellatrix finds a home with one of the most unlikely people. Hermione/Bellatrix. Femslash. M for later Chapters. Post canon non Epilogue compliant. [Trigger Warning]
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Chains is a Bellamione fic i've been working on while thinking of a way to further my other fic, Dueller's Legacy. Mostly a fluff with a bit of drama and angst just to keep it lively.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Reviews are nice.**

* * *

Bellatrix had never been in a worse place. Sure Azkaban had been horrible but at least there she was kept out of the weather and fed regularly. She even had people to talk to if she felt like, granted she seldom did. Now though, trudging through the pouring rain in the middle of a forest in god only knows what part of Europe she was feeling completely desperate. Part of her was beginning to think that she should have let that spell hit.

It had been almost 9 months since the Battle of Hogwarts, the moment Voldemort died Bellatrix took the chance to run. She had assumed it would be a lot easier to hide than she quickly realised it was. She had hopped from town to village to city, muggle or magical in an attempt to avoid being taken by Aurors. She had only ever managed a few days in any place as both the muggles and the magic folk were aware of her fugitive status.

Now here she is, trudging through mud and undergrowth in a dark forest while being pelted with chilling rain. She was exhausted but couldn't stop regardless of having no idea where she was going or how long it would take to get there. The ex-death eater was just considering turning herself over to be returned to Azkaban when she heard a sound over the rain. It was odd, for a moment she thought it might be a wolf howl but it was too short and not nearly loud enough even over the rain. Listening intently for a few minutes she didn't hear it again and figured she must have simply imagined it.

She had just taken a step when she heard it again this time it lasted slightly longer but still not enough to be a wolf, it sounded almost human. The sound came from somewhere to her left so cautiously she turned in that direction and drew the wand that had been up her sleeve. Making her way slowly she heard the sound two more times before she realised that it sounded like a woman crying out in pain.

With a deep frown marring her face Bellatrix picked up her pace and continued to follow the sound. It was a long minute later that she caught sight of the soft glow of light through the pouring rain. If it had been daylight hours she never would have seen it. Picking up her pace even more she practically jogged to the small, tiny even, cabin. It looked like it was a single room thing, it certainly wasn't big enough to have more than a larger room and a smaller one.

Bellatrix paused outside. What was she doing exactly? Rushing to some ones aid? That was hardly her style. Yet there was something familiar about the cries and groans coming from the cabin. The sounds pulled at her and she was almost certain she had heard the same sounds before. Sounds of pain and agony. Biting her lip Bellatrix shrugged and decided to figure it out once she was in there, she went to step forward only to be met with a repelling charm. It was weak and no doubt connecting to the woman inside. With a wave of her wand Bellatrix silently brought down the meagre wards and stepped up to the door.

Pausing again Bellatrix frowned and turned back out to the forest. If this tiny little cabin in the middle of no where was warded then it had to be because the witch didn't want to be found though she could not for the life of her figure out why. Maybe it was a fellow death eater, except thinking about it Bellatrix realised all but a few of the men had been captured at this point. Regardless the raven haired witch listened to her more sympathetic side and cast her own much stronger wards over the cabin.

Finally she turned and without knocking she pushed the door open and stepped into the room taking the time to cast a drying charm on herself, it had her warm and dry in no time. She took the time to look around and directly ahead of her she saw a door. To the left of the door were cupboards and a wood fired stove, beside that was a counter with a sink built in but no taps for water and more cupboard space below it.

Another cry of pain brought Bellatrix's attention back to the door across the small space. She assumed since a small fireplace and a bed maybe large enough for two took up the other side of the small room that the door lead to a bathroom. Frowning as another much louder shout of agony came from behind the door Bellatrix crossed the space and barged right into the small bathroom. It had naught but a loo a hand basin a small mirror and a claw foot bathtub in it.

The most shocking addition in the bathroom was the entirely dishevelled, sweaty and heavily pregnant Hermione Granger. Bellatrix was stunned, completely and utterly speechless at the sight before her. It looked as though Hermione was in nothing but an over large sweater that really left nothing to the imagination. The brunette still had her eyes scrunched tight as she panted and breathed heavily through the pain that was no doubt radiating through her body.

"Mud-pup!" Bellatrix spoke loud and clear and earned a surprised shriek from the brunette that was quickly followed by a pained scream.

"Please no... go away. Leave me... alone!" Hermione panted out as she tried to suck in her breath.

"Well that is hardly a warm welcome." Bellatrix leaned back against the door and twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Fuck you! This is... argh! This is your fault." Hermione screamed both the words and the pain right at the witch invading her bathroom.

It was at this point that Bellatrix noticed the flooding of blood spilling across the bathroom floor. Bellatrix had secretly always longed for children but she refused to have them with someone she did not love and love was an emotion that did not come easy to her. Abuse from her parents and being practically sold into the servitude of a mad man. She had no chance of finding love, she was told over and over that love was weakness and eventually she tuned out became the monster she was supposed to be.

Despite that, she would not simply sit idly by and watch this young woman suffer death while trying to give life to an innocent child. Stepping forward Bellatrix immediately dropped to her knees and tried push Hermione's legs further apart. Obviously Bellatrix had tortured the young witch so she wasn't surprised that the brunette resisted and even tried to push the raven haired witch away. Secretly it frightened Bellatrix that Hermione was so weak that she could barely manage to leave white marks where she had grabbed Bellatrix's wrist.

"Stop. Something is wrong Hermione." Bellatrix's tone was authoritative and she ignored the use of the muggle borns name.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Hermione was suddenly frantic for a whole knew reason.

"How long ago did your water break?" Bellatrix asked ignoring the questions.

"Yesterday, early. Contraction..." Hermione trailed off into a scream of pain as another contraction hit.

"Contractions have been like this for hours. Shouldn't I have had her by now?" Hermione gasps the words out and Bellatrix adopts a concerned look.

"You have to stay calm ok." Bellatrix moves not concerned that she is kneeling in blood. Mud blood.

Pushing the sweater up as best she can Bellatrix places her hands on the swollen stomach of the 18 year old witch. From what she could tell things seemed normal, the baby was in the right position but something wasn't working out. Biting her lip harder the raven haired witch pulled up her sleeves and as gently as she could pushed two fingers into the brunettes core. It seemed that as badly as the baby wanted to greet it mother, the mother wasn't ready. Bellatrix could feel a soft head of hair but mother wasn't dilated enough, the baby was stuck and Hermione's body wasn't giving. The blood must have come from a tear.

"Baby is stuck, child. Your body isn't letting her out." Bellatrix explained looking up at the now frighteningly pale witch.

"Please... you have to help her. You owe it too her." Hermione mumbled, she was no longer screaming and her breathing was getting shallow.

Bellatrix was looking more and more panicked as Hermione lost consciousness. She quickly realised she had no choice but to intervene. Hermione wasn't awake to push and she was losing too much blood. Thinking quickly she laid the brunette flat, vanished the sweater leaving her bare and cast a slicing hex on the swollen stomach. Biting her lip hard the raven haired witch set to work quickly reaching in and finding the small baby.

Lifting the girl out Bellatrix sat her on the sweater that had appeared beside her on the floor and then set about removing what else needed to be removed. Only when satisfied that everything was how it should be did she lift her wand and heal Hermione as best she could. Finally she healed the young woman's stomach and ignoring the screaming infant she knelt down and pressed her ear to Hermione's naked chest. The heart beat was weak and worrying but there wasn't much the raven haired woman could do right now.

"Wait there just a moment cub. I'll give you to mummy in a minute." Bellatrix cooed wrapping the infant in the sweater before levitating Hermione.

While levitated Bellatrix cast a cleaning spell over the woman and then took her out to the bed pulling back the sheets before placing the almost lifeless woman on the bed. Before covering her Bellatrix went back into Hermione's child and cleaned her off before going into the room. Laying the little baby on the bed Bellatrix found a cloth and made a makeshift nappy. Once fastened, Bellatrix laid the baby on the bed between Hermione and the wall and gently rolled Hermione to her side.

With no other option for the baby Bellatrix settled the baby close to Hermione's chest propping the little baby slightly and adjusting Hermione's breast so the nipple brushed the little babies lips. The tiny life was more than ready for some food and with a little help from Bellatrix she latched on eagerly. Bellatrix stepped back and took in the sight, really it was kind of beautiful and she didn't feel ashamed admitting that to herself. It couldn't last though, Hermione needed help or she wouldn't make it through the rest of the night, especially not with a suckling babe.

Covering Hermione against the cold Bellatrix lit the fire in the fireplace and then turned to a chest of draws near the end of the bed. Walking over Bellatrix fished out a sweater with a hood and a pair of jeans. Changing into the clothes Bellatrix again checked the baby and mother noticing the little girl was content and asleep. Bellatrix hesitated for just long enough to wonder why she was doing what she was about to do before shrugging and appirating right out of the tiny cottage.

Reappearing outside in an alley she was relieved to see it wasn't raining in this tiny little village. There was barely nothing to the small community. Homes a post office a pub and general store. The store was the reason Bellatrix had come here, she needed things for mother and child and this would be the easiest place to rob.

Pulling the hood up over her damp hair the witch strode silently from the shadowed alley an along the small street. Once reaching the dark store she stood outside and looked in only long enough to find a clear space within before appirating again this time appearing within the store. In a hurry the witch found what she needed. Formula, Bottles, Baby soap, diapers and wipes were all found and magically shrunk to be placed in a pocket before the witch was gone again.

When next she reappeared the witch was standing in Diagon Alley. It was so early in the morning it was pre-dawn and though it wasn't raining the air was damp. This was the risky bit as regardless of the time she could still be discovered, every witch and wizard on the continent knew her face. With grit teeth Bellatrix moved out of the dark corner and down the street. Slug & Jiggers Apothecary was her destination.

When she made it outside she knew she needed to be quick, the store was warded so no one could enter magically but Bellatrix quickly and as quietly as possible blow up the locking mechanism in the door and pushed it open. This is where she needed to be quick. Running through the store the witch ran straight to the back storeroom and easily broke in. So many potions for different uses glittered back at her but unerringly she found what she needed. Grabbing the four she could manage she turned to leave the same moment she heard the cracking sound of someone appirating into the store.

This was both a good thing and terrifying as it meant she was about to be caught, well maybe except that they appirated in so she could appirate from where she was. The last thing she saw was black hair and green eyes before she had appirated away. The girls name had just barely been heard whispered from the young Auror before Bellatrix was completely gone. To be safe she appirated to several different places before returning to the middle of the tiny cottage. She had been gone a total of an hour and in that time it seems the mother and daughter hadn't moved.

Checking baby first Bellatrix learned she was still alive and content to be nestled in her mothers warm breast. Hermione was thankfully still breathing though she hadn't seemed to improve at all. With worry creasing her brow Bellatrix rolled the young witch onto her back and tipped her head back a little, she unstopped two of the vials and gently began massaging the unconscious woman's throat. The potions went down well and now Bellatrix could only wait and see it the mother would recover.

At the loss of contact with her mother the little tiny baby girl woke with a faint cry, almost more of a whine. Bellatrix gently scooped up the small child and could feel the soggy cloth, cooing to the little babe which seemed to calm her. Pulling the items from her pocket the ex-death eater returned them to their natural size and got the diapers and wipes. She quickly changed the little girl and then went to Hermione's dresser again. Pulling out a warm wool sweater Bellatrix shrunk it down to fit the little girl.

Once dressed in something warm the woman scooped up the child and set about making a formula bottle. Once done, with baby and bottle in hand, Bellatrix sat in the single rocking chair by the front door and settled in. The little girl didn't take to the bottle in a hurry but she soon got the idea and ended up finishing every last drop. Propping the little girl on her shoulder Bellatrix rubbed the tiny hardy little body's back until a soft burp escaped. Happy the baby was content the witch moved back over to the bed and lay the little thing beside Hermione covering them both.

"You've been through worse Granger, you will survive this." Bellatrix's voice was soft and encouraging as she tenderly brushed locks of brown hair from the young witches face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, friends. This fic seems far better received than i thought it would be.**

 **Reviews are always nice.**

* * *

When Hermione woke it was with a groan as light broke through the window in the cottage and pierced her very brain. She needed something to drink badly but felt too tired to get up. It was while she was struggling to sit up a little that she remembered what had transpired and with panic fuelling her actions she bolted upright and looked around frantically. She couldn't see hardly a sign of her daughter or the insane woman who had managed to find her.

She was just about to attempt getting out of bed when the door swung open and Bellatrix Black strode in wearing jeans that were a little too long and a sweater that was a little too big. In one arm was a tiny little baby also in a sweater that had no doubt been shrunk to fit and the other hand held a wand. Bellatrix didn't seem to noticed Hermione was awake and the brunette in question was too stunned to react right away.

Finally after levitating wood over onto the fire and some into the stove Bellatrix noticed the naked witch sitting up in the bed and turned to face her. It seemed that Hermione was either totally unashamed of her body or simply not aware of her nudity. Bellatrix didn't really mind, Hermione was definitely very easy on the eye, even after having had a baby barely more than 24 hours ago.

"Look kitten, mummy is finally awake." Bellatrix turned so the awake little baby could see her mother.

Tiny little dark grey eyes studied the naked brunette intently before looking back to Bellatrix and then back to Hermione. As if getting the message Bellatrix walked over and gently offered the baby to Hermione. The shock had waned a little and Hermione reached out and happily took her baby in her arms. Smiling down at the little girl Hermione cooed happily and stroked the tiny cheek. It was only when the baby was nuzzling at her breast that Hermione realised she was naked and that her breasts felt tight and sore.

Adjusting the little baby in her arms Hermione forgot about Bellatrix who was watching with a small smile and let the little girl latch onto one of her nipples and feed. Finally the older witch turned away and moved to the stove where she got a pot and filled it with water magically and then some of the oats she had found in the cupboard.

"You should try to get her to feed from both, especially if you are sore. It will help relieve the pressure but not for long." Bellatrix spoke up again finally as she let the water and oats slowly come to a boil while taking a glass of water to the young brunette.

"Thanks." Hermione mutters with a bitter edge to her hoarse voice.

"You may just be better off letting your milk dry up, you have no way to express it and Kitten cant drink that much." Bellatrix adds stoking the fire as Hermione downs the glass of water.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione sounds a lot better after having had drank the water but she wished she had more.

"I helped Cissy when that little prat of hers was born. He was a much better baby than he is man. His fathers doing I believe." Bellatrix pulled off the sweater to reveal she was wearing one of Hermione's tank tops.

"No doubt." Hermione mumbles looking back down to her dozing daughter.

"Do you have a name I should be calling her?" Hermione shakes her head and her eyes turn sad.

"I hated that I was pregnant. I didn't want it but I couldn't terminate, it wasn't her fault. I was ashamed and I left, just disappeared one night. I don't know what my plan was but I didn't know I could love her until you said something was wrong." Hermione confesses sadly.

"Who is the daddy? The little Weasel?" Bellatrix cant help the tone she used more often than not any more though, from the look of fear and revulsion on the brunettes face she wished she had.

"No. I don't know who the father is. She may as well be yours, this is your fault." Hermione bites out the bitter edge back to her voice.

"So you've said but I'm pretty sure I didn't shag you." Bellatrix scowled from where she was stirring the porridge, she didn't understand why Hermione was blaming her.

Hermione remained quiet for a long time looking down at the little girl in her arms and ignoring the confusing presence in the room. Bellatrix had tortured Hermione less than a year go and seemed to enjoy herself while doing it. She carved the derogative word in her arm and seemed to be pleased with her work. Then almost 10 months later she shows up out of the darkness and saves not only her but her baby as well.

"You gave me to them. While you were with the goblin you let them have me." Hermione whispered and Bellatrix would have missed the words had she been even a notch quieter.

"Who? I gave you to no one. In fact I told them expressly that they were not to lay a finger on you." Bellatrix looked mad, not insane but actually angry.

"Lucius and Fenrir... They had their fun." Hermione mutters only slightly louder than before.

Bellatrix grit her teeth even going so far as to make a snarling sound at the mere thought those beasts had assaulted Hermione. She had expressly told the fools to leave the girl alone and to not touch her in any way. Merlin, she was only gone not quite an hour while she interrogated the goblin. Sure Bellatrix was certainly no kind soul, she had been expected to be a weapon, an answer getter by any means. She absolutely drew the line at anyone man or woman being sexually assaulted.

"It would almost be worth getting thrown back in Azkaban so I could have a word with dear Lucius." Bellatrix snarled walking over to mother and daughter.

"The beast that sired you is gone from this world little kitten but I promise you are no worse off without him." Hermione watched in wonder as the older witch gently caressed her daughters head. Seeing Bellatrix Black being tender was really rather heart warming.

"Wait, how do you know it was Fenrir?" Hermione asks catching the implication to the womans words.

"When I found out I was to be married off to Rodulphus I did a lot of research and created a potion. I sterilised myself. Cissy found out that Lucius was a cheating good for nothing prat and wanted the potion, she was going to sterilise herself but I convinced her it would be better done to him so he couldn't have any illegitimate heirs to challenge her little dragons birth rite." Bellatrix explained grabbing the blanket and covering Hermione a little better when she noticed goosebumps on the brunettes skin.

"You sterilised yourself? You never wanted kids?" Hermione asks momentarily forgetting the point of the conversation.

"I've always wanted kids, pup. But I would not have them with a man like Rod and I had no choice but to marry him. Its a sacrifice I wish I had never been forced into making." Bellatrix speaks nonchalantly as she moves back over to the porridge.

"I... i'm sorry." Hermione says softly her tone sincere.

"Do not ever apologise to me Granger." Bellatrix's tone is more harsh than she intends and Hermione flinched.

Bellatrix sighed softly and took the pot off the stove top setting it aside before turning and moving back over to the brunette. Slowly the raven haired witch sits on the bed beside the brunette and places her hand over Kittens head. Looking into cautious brown eyes Bellatrix felt her whole soul soften. How could she have ever treated this stunning young woman so poorly and for a dead man no less?

"Do not ever apologise to me Hermione. No matter what you ever do to me I will never deserve your apology. I wronged you in the worst possible ways." Bellatrix's tone is gentle and she lifts her hand from the babies head and gently cups Hermione's cheek.

"Did you ever want to do it? Any of it?" Hermione seems to ask all the right questions as Bellatrix's eyes turn stormy before looking defeated.

How was she supposed to explain her life to someone so gentle and relatively sheltered from the evils of the world. What Bellatrix had done to Hermione was a small part of what had been done Bellatrix in her past. She didn't want sympathy for her life, for being too weak to change it for herself and yet she felt she owed it to Hermione to tell her. She did not want sympathy, she didn't deserve, she always had a choice she just chose to live for her sisters instead of forsake them.

"It's a tough question, pup. I convinced myself that I did want to do it. All of it. It was easier that way, to deal with the fact that I _had_ to do it. If it had been up to me I would have left Hogwarts and travelled before returning home and finding a job. Preferably something to do with beasts as i've always enjoyed their presence." Bellatrix began her tone neutral, she knew that Hermione would ask why she didn't.

"You were forced though, into the life you've lead? Your father?" Hermione, always surprising the death eater.

"I was technically, it was this life or no life but believe it or not it was my mother. She didn't like me much after Andy was born and so she wanted to make me the best I could be instead of the carefree little girl that I started out to be. If I was chasing butterflies instead of words across pages she wouldn't hesitate to hex me. No matter. If I was good nothing back happened and they seemed to love my sisters. When mother first heard of Voldemort she had him contact the mad man and set up a deal, that our family would be left out of the wars if they gave him me." Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders again sitting a little more comfortably on the bed.

"So you agreed to kill and torture people instead of choosing death?" Hermione is more curious than anything else and its a little surprising that there is no accusation in the brunettes tone.

"It sounds stupid I know, but you have to understand. If he didn't get me they would have given one of my sisters. Andy and Cissy are far too good for that kind of life. I could handle the atrocity better though really I fear I lost my mind somewhere. I started to enjoy it." Bellatrix confessed the last in whisper.

"Not me though... I could see it on your face." Hermione gently reaches out and for the first time initiates contact between them when she takes Bellatrix's hand in her own.

"No, not you. I cant explain he draw you have for me. You're an incredible witch Hermione, so smart and powerful and no one had ever stood up to torture the way you did. I admire you more than you would imagine. Your tenacity and your loyalty to your friends, your cause. You're phenomenal and for the first time in a long time I truly hated myself for what I did to you. But if I showed you mercy..." Bellatrix trailed off and looked down at their joined hands.

"You'd have been killed?" Hermione guesses softly.

"No... well maybe but not at first. No he would have had Cissy tortured in front of me. Andy too if he could have gotten her. I did all this for my sisters, no matter how much it made my dark soul ache, I couldn't not do what I did to you." Bellatrix admits a little sadly.

"You shouldn't feel bad for doing what you did to survive, to keep your sisters safe. Its admirable. It seems I may have seriously misjudged you." Hermione gently squeezes the slim hand in her own.

"You're a far better person than anyone has a right to be. I have to ask though Hermione... Why have you been in hiding?" Bellatrix asks changing the subject, she had been dying to know since she found the girl.

Hermione tensed slightly before sighing soft and looking at her daughter, pain sliced through her worse than any crucio Bellatrix could have cast on her. She couldn't figure out how she could have even ever entertained the idea of abandoning this little life in her arms. Her happy content little newborn would never have deserved that and even though she knew that now she didn't when she first found out.

"I left the same day I found out about Kitten. Ronald tried valiantly to get me to acknowledge his advances but couldn't understand why I didn't want him. I couldn't tell them I had been... that they had raped me. So when I found out about Kitten I just left, I figured I would hide away and once I had her I would take her to a hospital in London and leave her." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at this explanation, the idea of ever leaving her daughter was suddenly incredibly abhorrent.

"Why not terminate?" Bellatrix's fingers began to play idly with Hermione's.

"I couldn't bring myself to snuff her little life. It wasn't her fault she was conceived. Leaving wasn't so bad, I had left my parents, leaving the boys was a piece of really horrible cake. Cake nonetheless. But I have to thank you Bella, from the bottom of my heart I have to thank you for saving myself and Kitten. If you hadn't found us we'd have both died." Hermione says sincerely as she gently lays the baby in the bed beside her and moves to get up.

"Bella?" The raven haired witch doesn't hesitate to stand and help the brunette get to her feet.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Hermione blushes a little embarrassed by the familiar term she had let slip.

"Its ok. I haven't been called Bella by anyone but my sisters and Him." Bellatrix confesses helping Hermione into the bathroom and down onto the loo.

"I'll fetch you some clothes and you can take a bath if you like, i'm sure your muscles are sore." Bellatrix turns to leave the brunette to do her business.

"Thank you that would be nice." Hermione smiles at the raven haired woman.

Never in a million years would Hermione have imagined this scenario but here she was being cared for by Bellatrix Black a woman had tortured her and almost broke her less than a year ago. It was surreal and yet Hermione saw it as the blessing it was. Bellatrix was smart and quick thinking and shockingly maternal. Clearly she had looked after Hermione's daughter while she was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arial Wolf: In answer to your question... i dont believe its really touched on about what wizards do with their babies. Sometimes a mother cant feed her child herself or they dont produce milk and i have to wonder what happens then? So instead of going with the rather dated route of having a wet nurse i simply took the liberty and just decided that they just know about nappies and formula and bottles.**

 **Reviews are more than welcome.**

* * *

It had been a months since Bellatrix had found Hermione and the little baby who had eventually been named Spencer Granger. They had settled into a routine, they would eat together and then do chores during the morning before sitting and reading of an afternoon before one of the two would cook while the other watched Spencer. They had not spoken of war time or any such thing other than Spencer's concept and Bellatrix's escape.

"Pup... Can I ask you something?" Bellatrix speaks up from her place laying on the bed levitating things over the tiny little girl that gargled at them happily.

"Sure, what is it?" Hermione wonders distractedly as she makes a stew for them.

"Why do you stay here? Why don't you go back now Spence is here and you want to keep her?" Bellatrix has been curious about this for a couple of weeks now.

"I don't know. Go back to what? I've lost my parents, my friends... I don't even know what they think of me... What's to go back to?" Hermione had turned from the stew she had started to cook.

"I don't know. Friends, what about school? You never finished school." Bellatrix reminds while making faces at the little girl.

"Bella i'm not sure if you know this but... I have a baby." Hermione chimed sarcastically causing the once crazy woman to poke her tongue out.

"Mummy is so funny. Isn't she?" Bellatrix cooed at the baby who smiled in response.

"Why does it matter though?" Hermione asks after watching the woman she had become rather fond of, despite their past, and her daughter.

"I just think you should go back. You're better than this life." Hermione tilts her head slightly looking at the older woman.

"I kind of like this life. You and Spencer keep me from getting lonely and I like the peace." Hermione points out gently.

"Why are you so reluctant Hermione?" Bellatrix's tone indicates she wont take any more lies.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the stove top to stir the stew that was bubbling away. She didn't know how to explain that she didn't want to go back to dozens of questions that she wouldn't want to answer. That she was so far over being the centre of attention in any form or that she didn't want to go home just to tell Ron it was never going to happen. Mostly she didn't want to go home and tell people that Spencer is the result of being raped, she didn't want Spencer to be looked at like she wasn't wanted.

"Its too hard. I don't want what going back would mean. Jumping in the deep end? I'm done doing that Bella." Hermione confesses finally.

"So... if you could integrate yourself back into society slowly you would do that?" Bellatrix had gotten up from the bed with the baby was now sleeping quietly and moved over to stand behind Hermione who turned to face her again.

"I guess so but how do I even do that?" Hermione asks sincerely and Bellatrix reached out and placed her hands on Hermione's hips pulling her closer.

Over the last four weeks Bellatrix had initiated contact with Hermione as often as she could, its not that she was trying to come on to the young witch so much as she recognised the brunettes need for human contact. It may have bordered on intimate but neither of them did more than hold hands hug or occasionally, in idle moments, play with each others hair. Hermione willingly stepped into the woman's embrace.

"I know its a big ask but... do you trust me?" Bellatrix asks while rubbing the girls back.

"Believe it or not, I do. You've been amazing to me and Spencer." Hermione mumbles into the witches shoulder.

"Then let me figure out how to get you wading in the shallow end. You and Kitten will be back with people who love you soon enough." Bellatrix urged gently and Hermione nodded.

"Ok good. Now i'm going to fetch some more wood while Spencer is asleep." Bellatrix patted Hermione on the bum which had the brunette chuckling, before turning and leaving the little cottage.

HGBB

Saturday of the same week met with Bellatrix rising early with Spencer where she fed and changed her and got her back to sleep all without waking Hermione. Considering they shared a bed and Bellatrix slept closest to the wall she found that to be quite the feat. When Spencer was back asleep Bellatrix found a clean set of Hermione's clothes and changed into them before going outside and appirating away.

Bellatrix landed in a clearing she knew of since being a child in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. She was here earlier than she had stated to the person she was planning to rendezvous with because she wanted to be sure they were there alone. That is if said person even shows up, Bellatrix hadn't signed the missive she had sent to the school earlier that week. She was there waiting almost an hour before a tall elegant, stoic woman dressed in emerald robes stepped into the clearing.

"Headmistress! I have to ask you to toss your wand to the side." Bellatrix called and couldn't see Minerva's brow furrow at the idea.

"I think you expect a little too much from me. Show yourself." Minerva calls back scowling now.

"Toss the wand aside and I will come out. I swear to Merlin himself I mean you no harm. I need your help." Bellatrix's voice resounds around the clearing making it hard for Minerva to pin point her location.

Reluctantly Minerva finally did as she was told though she was beginning to sincerely regret not telling anyone she was going out here. She was regretting it even more when she tossed her wand to the side and a moment later it was levitated directly into Bellatrix Blacks hand. Gritting her teeth Minerva tensed and looked from side to side before settling on the younger witch.

"The only thing I will help you with is going back to Azkaban." Minerva spoke fiercely.

"Of course. Maybe later first I need you to let me take you someone. I think you can help a mutual friend of ours." Bellatrix held out her hand as if expecting the older woman to take her hand.

"You are deranged if you think I will willingly go anywhere with you. What friend?" Minerva snaps at the woman thinking she had truly lost her mind.

"I don't want to tell you unless you come with me. I came to you because she needs help and I know for a fact you like her enough to do what ever you can. Please Minerva. I know it doesn't mean much but I promise you this isn't some kind of trick." Bellatrix completely dropped the facade now and held the wand out for Minerva to take.

Minerva hesitated before taking the wand and then, curiosity and need to help anyone in need was overwhelming and so she slipped her hand onto Bellatrix. It was all the raven haired woman needed before she appirated, only reappearing when they were directly outside the wards around the cottage. Minerva looked around completely confused but when the eldest Black sister tugged her hand she went willingly through the wards.

With a curious frown the older woman moved closer and into the cottage when Bellatrix walked right in. Inside she noted he bed the chair, fireplace, cupboards and stove but also that the place was empty of anyone else. Bellatrix frowned but had noticed the small bundle on the bed so knew that Hermione couldn't be far. Moving forward Bellatrix knocked on the bathroom door but didn't speak.

"Bella?" Came a muffled female voice that seemed familiar but Minerva couldn't place it.

"Yeah its me, pup." Bellatrix called back.

"Kitten should be waking soon are you ok with her, I'd like to stay in the bath a bit. My back is sore." The voice called again and Bellatrix nodded.

"That's fine I will sort her out and make tea." Bellatrix confirmed and a soft 'thank you' drifted through the door.

Bellatrix moved over to the stove and turned it on by lighting a fire in it and then got a pot of water that she magically filled with water. She did all this before looking back at Minerva who was looking more confused by the minute so she supposed she should start to explain. No sooner did she open her mouth to speak did a soft sound come from the bed in the far corner. Moving over Bellatrix leaned over the bed while Minerva watched curiously. Adeptly the raven haired woman changed Spencer and picked her up before turning to the older woman.

"Minerva this is Spencer. Kitten this is one of your mummy's favourite people." Bellatrix cooed to the little girl and the older woman. Spencer and Minerva regarded each other with curious eyes.

"Is she yours?" Minerva asks finally looking from baby to witch.

"No. This little miss is Hermione Granger's" Bellatrix almost laughed at the emotions rolling across the older woman's face.

"Hermione Granger? She is here? In the bath right now?" Minerva asked as confused as she could possibly get.

"Correct. I found this place the night Spencer was born a little over a month ago. Hermione's body wasn't as ready as Spencer was. I nearly lost Hermione I had to cut the baby out and Pup nearly bled to death. She was extremely lucky." Bellatrix explain going over to the counter and making a bottle of formula for the little girl.

"It was you that night in Slug & Jiggers?" Minerva asked finally piecing it together.

"Yeah, if I didn't get her any Blood-Replenishing potion she would have died for sure." Bellatrix indicated for Minerva to sit and the older woman obliged as she sat in the rocking chair. She was surprised but willing when Bellatrix handed her the little baby and the bottle.

"So you saved her and you've been here ever since?" Minerva gently presses the bottle to the little girls lips and she eagerly opens up to take the bottle.

"Yes, she was unconscious for almost two days so I looked after Spencer, she she woke up we talked and she let me stay." Bellatrix explained just before a muffled voice calls out to her again.

"Yeah what do you need?" Bella calls back to the young woman.

"I forgot to grab my clothes off the bed can you bring them in." Hermione asked in a thoroughly relaxed tone.

Bella doesn't answer verbally instead grabbing the indicated bundle of clothes and moving in to the bathroom. She faltered when she saw Hermione, they didn't have luxuries like bubble bath so Hermione was easily seen through the clean water. Biting her lip she moved over and set the clothes on the hand basin before turning back to Hermione who was watching her.

"You're beautiful you know that right?" Bellatrix's cheeks turned red when she blurted the first thought in her mind.

"Thanks, you're no so bad yourself." Hermione smirked, they were both aware that she was flirting, which wasn't exactly something new to them its just they had never tried anything. Seeing Hermione naked had Bellatrix wondering why.

"Flattery will get you no where. You should hurry up, we have a guest." Bellatrix states almost cringing at the alarmed look on the brunettes face.

"A guest?" Hermione hated that she squeaked that.

"Of the best kind. Come on Pup, I will rub your back for you later." Bellatrix called as she headed back out of the bathroom.

Bellatrix had hardly finished checking the kettle when Hermione came stumbling out of the bathroom with dripping hair while she pulled on her sweater. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pointing her wand at the brunette she cast a drying charm on the hair. Hermione glanced at her appreciatively before turning to settle her gaze on Minerva and the feeding Spencer.

"Hermione it is so good to see you. Everyone has been so worried." Minerva breathed out as she looked at the younger woman.

"I'm sorry Headmistress. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to have to explain being pregnant. I couldn't" Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Bellatrix moved closer to the brunette so she would know she was there.

"Oh Hermione. You were pregnant, what did you expect would happen?" Minerva inquired sadly but Hermione just shook her head and choked up turning and moving right into Bellatrix's waiting arms.

"Spencer wasn't conceived consensually Minerva. She was... attacked while we had her at Malfoy Manor." Bellatrix's explanation was soft as she spoke over the quietly sobbing Hermione's shoulder.

"So its your fault she ended up with a child at 18?" Minerva spoke accusingly.

"Yes though I told the swine to leave her and not touch her. Men cannot be trusted." Bellatrix confessed bitterly and Hermione slipped her arms around the raven haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**So i believe i was asked about Spencer being Fenrir's and the whole werewolf bit. I think i read that it was explained that a baby born of a werewolf would not be a werewolf and that to become a werewolf you had to be bitten by a werewolf in wolf form. This may be incorrect but that is the path i am taking here.**

 **Also in case anyone wonders since its a bit of an inconsistency, in my mind i feel like a House Elf can pull a destination from its masters mind. So Min tells Winky to go to Hermione but Winky can only do that after Minerva knows where Hermione is. If not what would have stopped Harry from sending Kreacher to get Hermione right after they found her gone?**

 **Reviews are nice.**

* * *

Bellatrix and Hermione were sitting side my side on the bed leaning against the wall looking at the older woman who was holding a cup in one hand while cradling the little girl with the other. The scene was a pleasant one but now that Hermione had calmed down she felt she was about to be questioned again. Subconsciously she moved a little closer to Bellatrix who, upon noticing, offered a hand to Hermione. The brunette gladly took the hand willing to get what ever comfort she could from the older woman.

Minerva regarded to the two women closely, they were so familiar with one another that it was almost frightening. Less than a year ago Hermione had been tortured by this very woman, a woman who, until very recently, Minerva had thought was a psychopath. Now seeing Bellatrix as a calm, gentle woman, maternal and loving even, it was hard to think of her as the woman whom had killed Sirius Black and countless others over the years.

"Are you two lovers?" Minerva blurts out suddenly and the two younger women look up from their tea.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione looks completely shocked and blushes when the Headmistress indicates their joined hands.

"We are not. Why would you even ask that?" Bellatrix frowns at the older woman.

"I just recalled that you tortured her not 12 months ago and now you're helping raise her child. She turns to you when she is distressed and you willingly comfort her. You notice when she needs it even." Minerva explains seriously.

"Well you're way off bloody point. We're not shagging." Bellatrix huffs out indignation thick on her voice.

"Because she's a _mud-blood_?" Minerva's words are full of disgust.

"You b-..."

"Bella!" Hermione cut the ex-death eater off before she could finish what she was going to say and then turned her gaze on the Headmistress.

"You do not have to answer that Bella. It is none of the Headmistresses business whether we are shagging or not." Hermione spoke to Bellatrix without looking away from the Headmistress who was staring back. Minerva opened her mouth to speak but Hermione cut her off too.

"Just for your information Headmistress, Bellatrix and I are not sleeping together. We are as familiar as we are because there is no one else and we've both been without human comfort for long enough. She saved my life and Spencer's and I will be damned if I sit here and let you treat her this way. I am aware of her past as I was a part of it, she and I have talked and I understand a lot better why she did what she did. You will not fire off accusations because you do not know the facts." Hermione chided in a cold tone, her words causing Minerva to drop eye contact and even blush faintly.

"You're right Hermione, of course. I do not have all the information and its not my place to question your and Bellatrix's relationship. You have to realise that regardless of place, other people will ask about it." Minerva's tone was mildly apologetic.

"Firstly, I'd shag Hermione in a heartbeat regardless of her blood status. You may think me a monster but I'd never be that crass or attempt to get in her pants unless I thought that's what she wanted." Bellatrix was interrupted by an amused Hermione.

"That is kind of crass Bella." The brunette points out only to earn a flick to the forehead by the older woman.

" _Secondly..._ No one will ask because no one will know I was here. I'm a fugitive and I will be damned if i'm going back in that hell of a prison." Bellatrix finished folding her arms across her chest.

Hermione looks at the middle aged witch for a long moment before downing her tea and getting up gently picking up the tiny little baby from Minerva's arms and held her close. Both older witches watched as Hermione stood over by the stove with the little baby on her shoulder. It was obvious that the younger witch was upset and Bellatrix had an inkling as to why that was. Honestly if she was asked she would rather stay with Hermione.

The four weeks they had spent together were some of the most enjoyable weeks of Bellatrix's life. Not only did she thoroughly enjoy the intelligent young witches company, conversation was always enjoyable between them, but she also found herself loving and caring for the little baby more than she ever would have thought. Seeing them go was going to be hard but Bellatrix could see that in the long run living in such seclusion was going to kill the brunette.

"Why is it exactly that i'm here? Why didn't Hermione just come back?" Minerva asked gently speaking of the brunette who seemed to need a moment.

"Because of questions. Minerva she was sexually assaulted by two men, it should never have happened and Lucius needs the kiss for what he did. She fell pregnant and when she realised she left because she wasn't coping with what happened. Do you feel like Weasle and Potter will just accept her back no questions asked? Highly doubtful. She doesn't want to be interrogated by people who she loves. And then there is the kitten." Bellatrix explained before sighing softly.

"What does the baby have to do with it?" Minerva asks looking over to where Hermione was cooing lovingly too her daughter.

"Hermione is worried that since it seems apparent that Ronald is in love with her that he is going to have a real hard time accepting not only that Hermione doesn't feel the same, or that she was raped even but worse, Pup doesn't want anyone to look at her daughter like a disease." Bellatrix spoke for the brunette and Hermione was grateful.

Hermione had managed to confess her fears to the raven haired woman over the last couple of days. She admitted how ashamed she was that she had ever wanted to give Spencer up just because of who sired her. Hermione had never loved anything more than she loved the little girl and though she initially blamed Bellatrix for what happened to her she realised she really should have thanked the woman. Certainly she never wanted to be in the position of helplessness where anyone could take advantage of her like that again but she also now knew how abhorrent the mere thought of rape was to Bellatrix. Not to mention the fact that the witch had swooped in like the dark angel she is and saved both Hermione and Spencer.

"I see, so what is it you want me to do?" Minerva asks to the room speaking to both or either witch.

"Well actually this was my idea. Hermione trusts you, and the wizarding world respect you. I was hoping there was some way you could prepare everyone that matters? The Weasley's and Potter?" Bellatrix inquired hopefully.

"I think I can do that yes. I'll leave now and start working on the attack plan. I wont tell anyone of you presence here Bellatrix, simply because you've taken such good care of Hermione. I will also send an elf with food stuff for you each day until I can come back and let you know the plan going forward." Minerva finishes her tea and stands as Hermione turns to look at her.

"Thank you Headmistress. I appreciate that more than you know." Hermione smiles almost shyly at the older woman.

"Yes and thank you for your discretion." Bellatrix adds immediately sliding off the bed and moving over to mother and daughter.

"You're welcome, both of you. I will see you soon I hope. I'll let myself out." Minerva says earning soft farewells from the two women standing by the wood fire oven.

Leaving the surprising little family Minerva knew exactly what she needed to do first. She had to go to Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic. Moving outside of the wards the Headmistress focussed on the visitors entrance of the Ministry and apparated away from the small cottage. When she appeared she spoke Winky's name and the little elf appeared beside her.

"Yes Mistress?" The squeaky little elf inquired.

"Winky I need you to go to Hogwarts and set up a basket of food stuffs and take them to Hermione Granger, can you do that?" Minerva asks and the elf squeaks a 'Yes Mistress' before disappearing.

That done the venerable Scot strode into the Ministry and announced her presence to a receptionist who quickly alerted the Minister of her arrival. It was only a few short minutes later that Minerva was stepping out of the elevator she had been ushered onto and into a hall way that lead to the Ministers office. Striding with purpose the older woman knocked as she pushed the door open and was pleasantly greeted by a warn looking Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Minerva, its great to see you but I assume you aren't just here for a visit?" Kingsley inquires politely.

"Afraid not Kings, I have to ask you to promise you wont speak a word of what i'm about to tell you outside of this office." Minerva speaks seriously sitting in the chair Kingsley had indicated.

"Ok I promise. What have you done?" Kingsley asks with a teasing smile.

"I've found Hermione Granger." Minerva doesn't hesitate to inform and Kingsley's eyes widen.

"You what? Where?!" He stands ready to go and collect the girl should he have too.

"Sit down Minister that isn't all." Minerva barks at the increasingly frantic man who abruptly plonks himself back in his seat.

"I am afraid that I have to ask something of you that you will not like." Minerva hedges and Kingsley cant help scowling out his impatience.

"I did not simply find Hermione, I was collected by Bellatrix Black and taken to the young woman." Minerva explains only for Kingsley to bolt up out of his seat again.

"Hermione is with that cow?! The bitch deserve the kiss." The dark man growls out furiously.

"Bloody calm down will you." Minerva snapped irritated now.

"Its not like that at all. Hermione isn't a prisoner, she is there of her own free will. She is happy with Bellatrix even." Minerva explains with a soft sigh.

"They're together? Romantically?" Kingsley just looks confused at this point and Minerva sighs again.

"No but I fear it is going that way. That is why I came to you." Minerva adds the last looking imploringly at the Minister.

"Ok. What do you want to ask me Minerva?" Kingsley narrows his eyes as if he can sense what the woman is going to say.

"Ok so the deal is... Hermione has a baby. A little girl around a month old. She was... assaulted by two men while held captive at Malfoy Manor. The details are vague really. Hermione is incredibly shy of returning to society though she wants too. She wants me to soften the blow which I intend to do. How ever Hermione is also extremely attached to Bellatrix whether their relationship is of the romantic sort or not. Hermione has stated that both she and her little girl would be dead if not for Bellatrix." Minerva explains the short version and the man nods slowly.

"I'm not hearing a question Minerva." Kingsley prods the older woman who takes a deep breath.

"I need you to find a way to have Bellatrix released from her Azkaban sentence." Minerva blurts.

"No. Absolutely not. I wouldn't care if she laid eggs of gold and her tears were made of diamond. She has done far to much to earn her place in Azkaban." Kingsley spoke bluntly.

Minerva sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose remaining silent for a long moment. How could she make Kingsley see what she had seen without showing him? Minerva shifted in her seat and as calmly as she could she looked back up at the man before her.

"I do not think you understand Kingsley. That girl has so many reasons not to come back. Bellatrix can see how badly Hermione needs it though. Bellatrix sought me out to help Hermione Granger of all people. The way that are together... Kingsley its almost beautiful to see them interact but its also devastating because Bellatrix cannot return with her. Whether she knows it or not Hermione is falling in love with that woman. She needs Bellatrix, hell that baby needs Bellatrix. I've never seen anything like it when Bellatrix _mothered_ that little girl. Hermione lost her parents but she found a family in Bellatrix and it will crush her to be without that woman. I'm not saying pardon her outright but... I don't know Kingsley! I need you to help me help Hermione! She's a war hero for Merlin's sake!" Minerva's voice rose the longer she spoke and by the time she had finished she was almost yelling at the man.

"Bloody calm down, woman! Is it really that serious?" Kingsley relents slightly.

"Kings you have never seen anything like it. The connection they have... I mean think about it. Less than a year ago Hermione was tortured by the woman and raped in the same hour. Bellatrix hated muggle-borns and now she shares a bed with one. Sleeps peacefully beside Hermione and her daughter." Minerva explains earnestly and Kingsley slumps back in his seat.

"You sound like you are implying that they are..." He trailed off seemingly unable to finish but Minerva knew.

"Soul bonding That is exactly what I am implying. Its beautiful to witness Kings. You wait and see." Minerva confesses in hushed tones.

"Hermione and Bellatrix. Soul-bound Who would have thought." Kingsley muttered with an expression of wonder despite his defeated tone.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three days later during their general down time in the afternoon and they were both laying on the bed with the little sleeping baby. Hermione was laying with her head in Bellatrix's lap reading a trashy romance novel about a woman who inherited a ranch but needs to find her uncles buried money to keep the bank from fore closing. The woman met an outlaw who was wrongly accused while on her mission. So far it hadn't impressed her but she figured she would stick out.

"Bella?" Hermione inquired suddenly.

"Hm?" Bellatrix hummed distractedly.

The older witch was sitting plaiting and unwinding a small section of Hermione's hair over and over again. She had spent so long in Azkaban sitting idle that the habit had stuck with her. A lot of the time she was thinking about spells and potions she could create if she had the laboratory to do it in. Hermione could tell when her thoughts frustrated her because she would unknowingly tug on the younger witches hair.

"Would you shag me?" Hermione's bluntness catches the older woman off guard who sits up straight in shock for a moment.

"What?" She asked the brunette stupidly.

"Well you told Minerva that you would shag me in a heart beat... did you mean it?" Hermione had sat the book down at this point and looked up at the raven haired witch.

"Of course I bloody meant it! Have you seen you?" Bellatrix scowled at the younger woman thinking she was being ridiculous.

"Well ok I just didn't realise you were bisexual." Hermione points out.

"Of course you didn't But for what its worth i'm not. I don't like men like that in the slightest. I'd say i'm a lesbian i've just never had the chance to be open about it." Bellatrix explains rubbing Hermione's scalp.

"Not even during school?" Hermione rolled onto her side facing towards the woman.

"Nope. I was quite anti social. Mother wanted me to learn not play." Bellatrix shrugged ever the nonchalance.

"So you've never actually been with a woman?" Hermione inquires reaching up to brush back Bella's unruly hair.

"Only ever Rod, and never willingly. Strictly speaking at least." Bellatrix looked down at the young witch.

"What about you?" Bellatrix questions curiously, they had never really talked about sexual experiences, neither particularly inclined to remember the past.

"Never been interested enough to bother trying the whole romance bit. I never really knew I was even interested in women until fifth year when I first met Tonks. I've never been kissed even, not even at the manor, they weren't there for that." Hermione doesn't realise the sadness in her gaze but Bellatrix can see it and it cuts her to her blackened soul.

"And a damn good thing too. They took enough from you as is." Bellatrix snarled out which only made Hermione smile.

"Will you do it?" Hermione rolled onto her knees and straddled Bella's lap her hands braced on strong feminine shoulders. Bellatrix's hands settled on her hips but she looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Do what, Pup?" Bellatrix didn't feel someone passing her wards, she was too focussed on the brunette.

"Kiss me?" Hermione breathed out, her confidence only hiding slight shyness at her bold request.

Neither witch heard the gentle knock at the door as at that moment Bellatrix had leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Hermione met the kiss eagerly, instantly wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's neck and pressing closer. Neither had ever felt anything better than the kiss they shared at that moment. It was simply profound for both of them as they each seemed to find something they had not known they were looking for. They might even have kept looking if not for the pointedly cleared throat.

Pulling back they both noticed they were flushed and despite the interruption they still clung to each other as they turned and looked toward the Headmistress who was giving them an amused look. Hermione went even brighter than she already was when she realised she was busted by her Headmistress. Bellatrix simply huffed and flopped back on the bed beside the still happily asleep little girl, the girls mother still astride her lap.

"Well I will admit this development might work in your favour I have news you both might like." Minerva spoke first and sat down in the rocking chair. Hermione moved so she was sitting on the bed instead of on Bellatrix.

"Go on then." Bellatrix waved a hand as if she was bored, Hermione could see both the frustration and the embarrassment on her face though.

"Well when I left here I went straight to Kingsley." Minerva stated watching as both witches stiffened but she carried on anyway.

"I told him I knew were both of you were but explained to him that if he expected Hermione to come back then he would have to find a way to bring Bellatrix back without her going back to Azkaban." Minerva explained as the little girl was starting to stir beside the intrigued looking Bellatrix.

"How did that work out for you?" Bellatrix summoned a diaper and the wipes while Hermione slip off the bed and went about making a bottle for the little girl. They worked together like a well oiled machine.

"That is dependent on your and Hermione's responses. See the only way we can manage to do it is to announce Bellatrix's desire for rehabilitation." Minerva furthered her explanation while watching Bellatrix expertly change the barely away little girls diaper.

"You're kidding? Who would believe Bellatrix Black would 'desire rehabilitation'?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No really. That is ridiculous." Bellatrix chimed in complete agreement with her young companion.

"Yes well this occurred to us also, so we have decided the best way to do it is to thoroughly involved Hermione, seeing as she doesn't want to be away from you. We are going to have you both marry when you return. If Hermione Granger can forgive and even love Bellatrix, a woman who tortured her then how can anyone doubt that?" Minerva asked both women who were now both on the bed again with Spencer in Bellatrix's arms while the raven haired witch feeds the little brunette baby. They were both shocked.

"You want us to marry?" Bellatrix's eyes were wide.

"Seriously you just witnessed our first kiss and you want to play us off as in love." Hermione points out with a disbelieving tone.

"Perhaps but you do realise how in love you both act right? You're intimate with one another without realising it. You both parent Spencer amazingly and work so well together. You might not realise you're in love but you are." Minerva states boldly and Hermione bites her lip.

"You might have a point." Hermione mutters and Bellatrix lifts an eyebrow.

"Is that your way of telling me you're in love with me, Pup?" Bellatrix's tone is light but they all knew the question was a serious one.

"No. Not yet. But the feelings are there aren't they?" Hermione was a little worried about the woman answer, it was true she did have romantic feelings for Bellatrix but it was too hard to figure out if Bellatrix returned them to feel confident in asking the question.

"Yeah... They're there." Bellatrix's confession was soft and honest and Minerva had to fight to hide her smile at the look on the young brunettes face. Sheer happiness.

"So will you consider it?" Minerva asks gently.

"Yeah might as well. What is the rest of the plan though? I'm not going back to Lestrange Manor and Hermione is technically homeless aside from this place. Are we to live at Hogwarts?" Bellatrix looks up from feeding the baby.

"No actually we've spoken to your sister, seeing as Lucius is in Azkaban and Draco has gone abroad she is alone and has agreed to have you both live their with her." Minerva admitted the last in a but of a rush.

"No. No bloody way. Are you out of your bloody mind? You want to send Hermione back to where all this started? That's cold." Bellatrix barked out savagely the little girl whined a little how ever and so Bellatrix calmed and cooed to the baby immediately

"Its ok Bella. Just don't expect me to go anywhere near the Drawing Room or the basement." Hermione mumbles pulling her knees up to her chin.

"I don't expect you to go in the bloody house at all. What does Narcissa have to say about this?" Bellatrix turned her glare on the ever stolid woman watching the little family.

"Actually Narcissa and Andromeda had both been asked and though Andy didn't mind the idea she doesn't have the space for the three of you as well as Teddy. Narcissa is quite excited by the idea that Bellatrix would be going home. She is quite lonely." Minerva explained looking at Bellatrix with hard eyes.

Hermione listened and waited, she couldn't believe how much she really appreciated the protectiveness coming from Bellatrix. They were both hyper aware that Bellatrix's actions, along with Lucius and Greyback's, were the reason Hermione was reluctant to live in the Manor and Bellatrix was trying to keep her from having to live in place that would only remind her daily.

"What about me though? Narcissa doesn't like me. The way she looked at me at the Manor spoke volumes." Hermione said unconsciously rubbing her scarred arm against her thigh, a move Bellatrix felt as much as saw.

Minerva regarded the younger witch and the woman beside her, Bellatrix crossed her legs and rested Spencer in the crook of her legs. With the baby resting secure Bellatrix reached out for Hermione's arm and slid her hand into the thankfully loose sleeve placing her palm right over the scar. Hermione had flinched but since Bellatrix had found them and they began sharing the bed she had often times woken up to Bellatrix hand covering the scar, they rarely spoke of it though. Hermione found the touch rather comforting after the initial sensation of anything other than her clothes touching it.

"I know she was... cold and detached back then. Narcissa has always been like Andy though just... Andy was the strong one and Cissy was my baby sister. Cissy looked up to me and Andromeda she... well she didn't like me much. I went from her carefree sister to a total bitch in the space of a day. Narcissa was too little see that. Narcissa's heart is a lot warmer than you would think though." Bellatrix explained gently to the little brunette.

"I... ok. But you will have to accept that I wont believe that until I see it." Hermione smiled and let Bellatrix pull her arm into her lap. Hermione let Spencer hold her fingers while Bellatrix's hand remained up her sleeve.

"So... you are both agreeing to this? The marriage, living in Malfoy Manor?" Minerva breaks the silence after a few minutes, she suddenly felt like an intruder.

"I do but I would like to be able to visit Gringotts before the house arrest starts." Bellatrix spoke up after a moment.

"For what purpose?" Minerva inquires seriously a small frown on her face.

"I would like to add the Lestrange fortune to the Black fortune and name Spencer as the beneficiary should something happen to myself." Bellatrix spoke softly looking from the little baby to her mother before looking back at the Headmistress.

"Bella... you don't have to do that." Hermione says softly the gesture meant a lot to her though.

"Of course I don't have too. I want to. I love Kitten." Bellatrix shrugs, Hermione knew that even though Bellatrix wasn't the heartless bitch she had been seen as for so long she still struggled with expressing her feelings.

"She loves you too. She absolutely adores you." Hermione smiles looking from Bellatrix down to her alert little baby.

"You could adopt her." Minerva points out suddenly and both younger witches turn to look at the Scot.

"Pardon?" Bellatrix's tone is one of shock but its also full of wonder at the idea.

"Well, Spencer doesn't have a father and you two will have to get married with in the week. Why not adopt her as your own. The Black Family." Minerva suggests seriously.

"That sounds like a great idea. You will be my wife and you've been a fantastic unofficial mum to Spen. I'm completely ok with you adopting her if... if you want to I mean." Hermione turned adorably shy at the end of her statement and Bellatrix couldn't help turning and planting a soft kiss on the brunettes lips regardless of Minerva. The Headmistress simply smirked.

"I'll be taking my leave then and will be back in a few days to collect you both and take to the Ministry. I have still got to talk to the Weasley's and Mr Potter." Minerva stood and moved for the door.

"Headmistress..." Hermione called only continuing when the older woman looked at her.

"Thank you... for what you've done. I... I need Bella more than I realised. So much has changed..." Hermione mumbles her words but the woman hears them any way.

"You are most welcome ladies. At Hogwarts you were both my favourite during your respective school years. I can get behind this union despite the past." Minerva smiled and with a wave of her hand stepped out of the cottage.

Both witches smiled at the departing woman's words and sat in a happy silence, the little family content in each others company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Reviews are fantastic and i dont want to call anyone out really but the review regarding the name Spencer for a girl i have to admit irked me slightly. I understand that its not a traditionally feminine name how ever society is getting its act together slowly and gender equality and all that good stuff... I can name off the top of my head two females named Spencer. Pretty Little Liars for example one of the leading characters is called Spencer and the second being Spencer Locke who is an Actress, she plays K-Mart in the Resident Evil live action films.**

 **Anywho... yep Reviews are fantastic. ;)**

* * *

"So... does anyone have any idea why McGonagall wanted us all here?" Ron asked from his place sitting at the table he spent most of his life at eating food. He and Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place after the war.

"No idea mate. Must be something serious though if she pulled Ginny out of school though." George spoke up rolling his eyes at how closely Harry and his sister were sitting.

"I suppose we will find out soon enough." Bill spoke up after a while.

"Oui, very soon." Fleur chimed as she noticed Minerva apparating into the field outside the Burrow where they had all met. Fleur had been looking out the back door.

Minerva straightened her robes and took a deep breath. She knew this was not going to go well and it she knew it would be because of the Weasley temper but she had to do this. Nothing said she couldn't take a moment to prepare herself mentally before feeding herself to the wolves so to speak. When she turned to walk to the house she rolled her eyes noticing the whole Weasley brood plus Harry looking out the door and windows.

Obviously when she got to the door it was already open for her so she simply moved right into the kitchen/dining space. Clearing her throat she gestured the table and everyone silently returned to their seats. Everyone looked at the woman expectantly and she shifted her robes again buying herself barely another moment. She didn't even get her mouth open before Ronald spoke up.

"What this all about Headmistress?" He blurted though it was obvious the rest of the clan was wondering the same thing.

"If you would hush, Mr Weasley, I would tell you." She purses her lips and typically Ronald blushed and leaned back in his seat.

"Right. Well I suppose I am here because Hermione has been found." Minerva looked at the silent faces watching as they comprehended what she had just said.

"Where is she?"

"Where has she been?"

"Why isn't she here?"

The Scot couldn't have placed where the conversations had come from even if she tired, everyone spoke and once. She did scowl how ever as not one of them asked how she was and if she was ok, she understood their worry for where she is why she had left but considering they had claimed to be family once it was disappointing. Fleur cleared her throat pointedly seeming to feel the same way and when the red-heads and Harry calmed she looked at the Headmistress.

"Minerva, 'ow is she? Is she well?" Fleur inquired sincerely.

"Thank you Fleur, it is good to see at least one of you lot care for her well being. To answer your question she is fine." Minerva spoke pointedly at the suddenly shame faced red-heads before looking back to the French witch.

"Well... Where is she then?" Ronald speaks up again and Minerva sighs softly.

"She is... safe and content right now." Minerva hedged and Ronald frowned.

"Content? She ran away from us and you tell us she is off somewhere happy. With some bloke I suppose?" Ronald was getting angry, it was clear by how red his face was going.

"I beg your bloody pardon you little git but if you have nothing but accusations to say I suggest you close your mouth." Minerva snapped losing her temper at the fool of a boy.

The entire room stared shocked at the Headmistress, it was a rare occurrence to see Minerva McGonagall lose her temper at anyone who didn't seriously deserve it. Everyone bar Fleur were imagining their school days and being chastised by the older woman. It wasn't pleasant memories.

"Headmistress, I am sure we are all ready to listen to your explanation now." Fleur speaks loudly while looking mostly at Ronald but it was clear the entire clan had their own questions.

"Thank you again Fleur." Minerva inclines her head appreciatively towards the blonde.

Looking from face to face Minerva took the time to figure out how to do this. Being blunt was obviously best option with this particular family but where to start. With another deep sigh she decided to state the facts.

"Obviously Hermione made the conscious effort to remove herself from society. It has come to my attention recently that that included the muggle world also as I have learned she is living in a forest somewhere. How ever in a couple of days time she will be returning to our world but will only do so in the company of her companion. The subject of her companion is a sensitive one so when she returns she will be marrying and moving in with said companion." Minerva explained and waited, the expressions on every face before her.

The expressions ranged from surprised to curious to annoyed and, in Ronald's case, downright furious. It was only a matter of minutes, Minerva was sure, before the family broke out with another barrage of questions. She readied herself for it but was, pleasantly, surprised when Fleur stepped up again and halted any incoming questions with one of her own.

"Ze bebe?" It was clear her question startled the family but Minerva ignored them giving the French witch a curious look.

"Her name is Spencer. Hermione and the baby almost didn't make it. Only thanks to surprising intervention did they survive labor." Minerva was speaking solely to the blonde.

"What bloody baby?!" Ronald asked outraged at this point.

"Sit down!" Fleur snapped at the boy who had stood as he spoke clearly annoyed at his out burst. Minerva waited for the red faced by to find his seat again.

"As you know Hermione was... interrogated by Bellatrix Lestrange. As it turns out there was a time while Bellatrix was with a different captive and Hermione was being watched over by Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. During the time that Bellatrix was absent both men took it upon themselves to have a little fun with Hermione." Minerva's tone had gradually turned to one of disgust.

"Hermione was... she was raped?" Molly had a hand over her mouth and her eyes we welling with tears.

"Indeed. She conceived as a result though I am not sure how Fleur knows this." Minerva looked back to the French witch who sighed softly.

"She was not well when they were brought to Shell Cottage. I spent most of the time they were there tending her in some way. While she was unconscious I checked her over for any internal injuries, the spell to do so indicated sexual assault so... I tested her for pregnancy." Fleur explained ignoring the scowls she was receiving from Harry, Ron, Ginny and Molly.

"And you never told anyone?" Bill asked a deep frown on his face.

"It was not my place William." Fleur scowled at him not liking his tone.

"Did you even tell Hermione?" Harry asked speaking up for the first time.

"Oui, but not until after the war. I had pulled her aside one evening and told her that I was aware and that she was pregnant. She left the next day.

"You're the reason she ran away from all of us?" Ronald accused and Fleur flinched, even her husband was looking accusingly at the blonde.

"She nearly died because she was alone and pregnant and that is on you Fleur." Molly bit out angrily and Fleur's eyes went hard and she turned from Molly.

"She's right Fleur. The least you could have done was tell us." Bill spoke up again scowling at his wife now.

"What good would it have done? So you could smother her? She was raped for Merlin's sake and you all fuss like hens. You'd have driven her to far worse than simply running away. In all these months of looking you've not found her so tell me what difference knowing she was pregnant would have made!?" Fleur shouted at the family before her, a family that didn't try very hard to make her feel included even now.

"It would have helped! We could have talk to her about it. She could have gotten rid of it." Ronald spoke again and surprisingly both Molly and Ginny along with Harry nodded their heads in agreement with this.

"Impossible." Fleur mumbled looking at the faces before her.

"What is?" George asked speaking for the first time that night.

"You have all known Hermione for so long and you still don't know her at all. Shame on you." Fleur snarled out angrily, she was not ok with being accused like this.

"Headmistress if you could please pass on to Hermione that I would like to see her, have coffee maybe that would be nice but I am going to leave." Fleur spoke glaring at Bill who refused to meet her eye. Minerva, how ever, placed a hand on the French witches arm stopping her from leaving.

"I'll walk you out Fleur. One last thing though." Minerva stood and faced the family before her, her emerald eyes were cold.

"Hermione Granger, who ran away because of the child she conceived. A child she didn't think she wanted but still could not simply 'get rid of', is marrying Bellatrix Black. The same Bellatrix who is guilty of many atrocities including torturing Hermione, the same Bellatrix who saved Hermione and the little girl that they both love. Bellatrix will also be adopting Spencer and they will be living at Malfoy Manor." Minerva states as bluntly as she could and while the Weasley's and Harry were in shock she guided the French witch out the back door.

Fleur had been too angry to be shocked by this revelation but she was a little annoyed that Hermione could agree to marry someone who had caused so much damage to her. At the same time though she was a Veela and so she could understand how love could sometimes catch a person off guard. She would be happy for Hermione as it was clear that the Weasley's would fight her tooth and nail on her choices if they even spoke to the young mother again.

"Is she marrying Bellatrix for love?" Fleur asks as they move out to the field.

"Not technically. Though I think you of all people could understand if I said there are strong signs that they are true soul mates." Minerva explained a small excited smile shining in her eyes.

"Truly?" Fleur breathed the question not sure she should believe the headmistress.

"Truly. Seeing them together, given that they despised each other less than a year ago... Its the true definition of magical. Bellatrix... i've never seen anyone more tender with a child not their own. Spencer is an incredibly lucky little girl." Minerva confessed sincerely and Fleur's face split into a bright smile.

"That is amazing. Bond-mates rarely find one another these days. Please, i'm returning to France but please tell Hermione I would love to see her. I want to meet the little girl." Minerva smiled fondly at the French witch and nodded.

"I will let her know when I see her tomorrow. The manor will be warded from unwanted visitors, they will be only allowed to enter the grounds if invited so I will be sure that she gets in contact with you. I'm sorry about the way you were treated Fleur, you did do the right thing." Minerva says gently to the French witch whose expression turned from happy to irate as the Headmistress spoke.

"Hm no matter. They are thick headed the lot of them. Bill and I have not been happy in months. Perhaps now is just the time to put things to an end." Fleur shrugs her shoulders.

"Perhaps. Take some time though Fleur. I will be in touch with you, or Hermione will." Minerva smiled and patted the French woman's arm gently.

"Merci. Au revoir, Headmistress." Fleur smiled and took a step away from the Headmistress.

"Goodnight, Fleur." Minerva returned with a smile.

Only when Fleur had apparated away did Minerva look back at the Burrow a deep scowl on her face. She could now fully understand why Hermione, a strong confident witch, would be so shy about returning out of the blue. Minerva wished she hadn't had to be the one to break the news to the Weasley's but at the same time was more than glad that Hermione didn't have to do it herself. The Weasley's, particularly Ronald, were brutal in their ignorance and fell back on anger far too easily. Hermione would be upset with news of this meeting but with time no doubt the Weasley's and Potter would calm down. For now Minerva was going home to relieve some tension with Rolanda and get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Hermione was pacing, the sun had barely been up an hour and already she was freaking out. Minerva would be there before lunch time to take the three of them to the Ministry were they would register their marriage and Bellatrix would adopt Spencer. The fugitives magic will be bound and her wand confiscated and then they will be taken directly to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was extremely nervous.

"Pup... you know that no one can get to the Manor unless invited right?" Bellatrix seemed to know what was going through Hermione's mind without needing to ask. It pleased Hermione.

"Of course. But the Ministry is a different matter. Harry and Ron are both Aurors." Hermione turns to the woman sitting on the bed with a book resting in her lap.

"Darling, if you think even for a minute that I would let those boys bully you then you have another thing coming." Bellatrix spoke with a certain amount of menace that oddly turned Hermione on a little bit.

"Have I mentioned that I find your protectiveness kind of hot?" Hermione smirked and moved over to the bed crawling right up to a now also smirking Bellatrix.

"First i'm hearing of it. How hot are we talking here?" Bellatrix asks softly moving the book from her lap a moment before Hermione settles herself in it, straddling the raven haired woman.

"Like hot enough that I should remind you its our wedding night tonight." Hermione mutters pressing a kiss to Bella's jaw.

"You're ok with that then? This is like the first time we have been this close since McGonagall interrupted the other day." Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione and tilted her head to the side so the brunettes roving lips had better access to her throat.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're kind of beautiful and we are getting married. Besides i'm still a hormonal teenager. It was hell being here alone when I was pregnant with Spencer." Hermione mumbled out against Bellatrix collar bone.

As it was still so early in the morning they were both still in their sleep clothes, both were wearing flannel pants and their standard underwear. Bellatrix was wearing a snug black tank top and no bra and Hermione was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt also no bra. Hermione had found herself many times looking at Bellatrix in her usual bedclothes. Crazy as she might have been Hermione had always thought the eldest Black sister was beautiful in her own right.

"A lot of nights spent with your hand?" Bellatrix teased though the thought did hold a certain appeal. Hermione leaned back and looked her dead in the eye.

"You have no idea." Hermione's voice was so husky it was almost a purr and Bellatrix found she had to work to stifle her needy groan.

"C'mere." Bellatrix growled out pulling the brunette in to a hard, decidedly desperate, kiss that had them both moaning when their tongues met.

Lips were mashed together and tongues were duelling for dominance as Bellatrix's hands moved down Hermione back to cup the fine firm flesh of Hermione's bum. The move surprised Hermione though it was a pleasant surprise and she quickly lost the duel as Bellatrix took advantage of her distraction and deepened the kiss in her favor. Not that Hermione minded as she took advantage of the less work she had to do and slipped her hand from Bella's shoulder down into her top to cup a naked breast.

Things were just getting to the point of no return when Spencer finally decided she needed her breakfast. Waking with a grumble and then a coo Spencer's sounds forced the two women to part reluctantly. Both women groaned in frustration before practically pouncing on the baby with grins and cooed good-mornings Neither forgot the state of their own arousal but it was easy to push aside when their daughter was awake and hungry and looking so pitiful.

No sooner did they get a bottle made for the little girl and Hermione sat on the bed feeding her did a knock sound on the door. Both women frowned, Bellatrix was about to start making some breakfast for them, it was barely 7 AM. Putting down the pot she had in her hand Bellatrix moved to the door and opened it looking expectantly at Minerva McGonagall who held in her arm a food basket. The Headmistress let herself into the small cottage and smiled at both women.

"Morning. I thought I would invite myself for breakfast." Minerva lifted the basket, her gesture would have come off as kind if not for the nervous energy she was giving off.

"Minerva McGonagall... are you nervous about something?" Bellatrix asked narrowing her eyes as she took the offered basket.

"Damn. Ro said you would spot it." Minerva mumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Uncharacteristically the older woman moved over to the bed and sat down against the wall with Hermione while Bellatrix went about setting them all up a plate of food. Hermione looked from the baby to the woman beside her and smiled there her eyes held questions. Minerva sighed softly and leaned her head back against the wall.

"I went to see them last night. It didn't go well." Minerva spoke up finally and Hermione's smile dropped.

"How bad?" Bellatrix asked moving over with the plates levitated around her. She settled them on the bed in front of each woman after sitting on Hermione's other side against the wall.

"Bad enough that I think Fleur is going to ask Bill for a divorce. They had been having trouble lately it seems and the way he attacked her last night..." Minerva trailed off sadly.

"Oh no. Is she ok? I owe her so much." Hermione's tone is sad enough that Bella puts her hand on the brunettes leg for comfort.

"She will be I think. She went back to her parents last night but she asked me to tell you that she would like it if you wrote. She wants to see you I think." Minerva explained a small smile on her usually straight face.

"Absolutely I'll write her tonight." Hermione smiles fondly.

"You can write her in the morning." Bellatrix corrects moving her hand a little higher up Hermione's thigh just to get the point across.

"Oh... yeah... Ok, yep." Hermione blushed but wasn't about to disagree with Bellatrix. After what transpired almost an hour ago there was no way she was going to take the time out of their night just to write Fleur.

"Hm yes... well i'm glad you are both seeming to be anticipating your wedding night. Its just a shame you don't get to have a formal wedding. Ro loves weddings, I have no idea why." Minerva muses out loud and Bellatrix laughs.

"Probably because in all the years you have been together you've never asked her to marry you." The raven haired witch got out causing Hermione to smirk and Minerva to choke on the bacon she had just attempted to swallow.

Hermione turned her head and chuckled into Bellatrix's shoulder as Minerva coughed and spluttered, Bellatrix cackled softly at the older woman's reaction. Minerva for her part was entirely embarrassed. Granted she wasn't being entirely subtle with how often she had mentioned her partner already in the last half hour but she hadn't expected Bellatrix to simply call her out either. Finally pulling herself together she scowled at the older of the two witches who simply shrugged and smirked.

"Right, I'll take that into consideration. Anyway..." Minerva cleared her throat before continuing.

"So really the visit with the boys and the Weasley's was kind of terrible. I didn't stay long and I probably didn't handle it the way I should have. I did inform them that you are to be married sometime this week in the hopes they wouldn't be that the ministry today. I also told them it was Bella you were marrying. Ronald was down right furious and I've never wanted to hex someone more than I did that boy last night." Minerva grit out the last her anger shining through.

"He was my best friend for seven years, I can definitely understand why you would feel that way." Hermione smiles but her eyes are sad.

"They will come around. They know where you will be and will be able to owl you when they are ready to understand." Bellatrix speaks gently and again it fill Minerva with wonder to see the ex-death eater being so tender with anyone let alone Hermione.

"That's true, its not just me any more I'm not sure if I can be around anyone that is going to look at you like the monster you were. Or Spencer... I don't want anyone looking at kitten like this is her fault." Hermione says gently stroking the little girls hair.

"You may want to give Ronald time. He is a fool of a boy and does not understand that you might actually want the little girl regardless of who sired her." Minerva's tone was gently with just a hint of frustration.

Nothing else was said after that. Hermione could kind of understand why Ronald would be a prat about it. He was harbouring feelings for the brunette after all but even then she couldn't stand that he would be so ignorant about something like this. She had at one point thought of giving the little girl up but now that she had seen her, love at first sight was possible. She had witnessed it the moment she saw the little girl that had grown inside her and taken up in her heart.

Spencer had fallen back asleep while the three witches ate their breakfast, Minerva had gotten up and made them tea to finish off their meal with before they settled into trivial conversation. When they were done they lapsed into silence again. Only after several minutes did Bellatrix stretch and climb off the bed before looking at her soon to be wife.

"I'm going to shower before we leave, would you like to join me?" She asked the young mother and Hermione shrugged not noticing the Headmistress's raised eyebrow.

"Sure, it will save time." Hermione climbs off the bed after checking the sleeping baby and get some clothes for them both. Jeans and tee-shirts to go under their sweaters.

"Save time? Really?" Minerva inquired amused.

"Sure. Bella used to invite herself into my baths quite often before the shift in our relationship. She helped me have my baby its not like it wasn't something she had already seen." Hermione shrugged again and headed for the door.

"Besides I have all night with Pup tonight, I can handle a hands free bath." Bellatrix smirked and both Hermione and Minerva snickered.

"Come on, this is wasting time." Hermione called now from the bathroom where she had already spelled the tub full and cast a heating charm on the water.

"Pushy little thing." Bellatrix cooed following the brunette. Minerva refrained from commenting that Hermione was slightly taller than the raven haired woman.

While the other two women were in the bathroom Minerva took it upon herself to take up Hermione's bag with its undetectable extension charm and magically packed it with the two women's meagre possessions. One that was done she placed it on the counter by the sink and moved back over to the Spencer, the only things she hadn't packed were the babies things. Looking down at the tiny baby Minerva found herself wondering if Hermione had been that cute when she was a new born. Probably seeing as how the young witch had grown into an attractive young woman.

Minerva was still gazing adoringly down at the little girl when Hermione and Bellatrix walked back in looking fresh and alert. It didn't escape Minerva's notice, how ever, that Bellatrix was sporting a rather dark bruise on her neck that she hadn't had before going into the bathroom. They had only been in there a total of ten minutes which, Minerva acknowledged, wasn't really long enough to enjoy one another the way she was sure that they wanted too.

"You've been a busy little Headmistress." Bellatrix pointed out noticing the rather bare cottage. At least it was more bare than it was before she and Hermione had gone to bathe.

"Quite. I thought if you wanted to go to Gringotts we could do that and get it done and then be done at the Ministry before lunch. Narcissa was hounding me about having you three there by lunch." Minerva explained rolling her eyes at the far too excited antics of the ex-house-wife.

"Sounds like Cissy. She was always excitable." Bellatrix nodded placing both her and Hermione's nightclothes in the bag before making up a bottle for Spencer and setting aside a couple of diapers and some wipes.

Hermione gently scooped up the little girl after putting on her sneakers and sweater and lifted her so she was draped across her chest and shoulder. Spencer stirred slightly but slept on comfortable breathing her mothers scents as she continued to sleep. Hermione was nervous about this whole event but Bellatrix had soothed her a bit while they were in the bath, at least she had distracted. She was slightly disappointed that they had to leave so soon, she had months of pent up frustration she would have happily burned off with Bellatrix.

"Are we ready then?" Bellatrix inquires after a long moment of silence as both older women turn to mother and daughter.

"Oh... yeah I guess so." Hermione mutters and Bellatrix moves with bag and baby items in hand right into the brunettes personal space and wrapped her arms around her little family.

"Everything is going to work out yeah? I saved you're life and this is your chance to save mine. You and little Spencer." Bellatrix smiled and kissed first Spencer's little head and then Hermione's cheek.

"We're saving your life?" Hermione tilted her head in wonder.

"Yeah little babe, you've given me something to live for. You've forgiven my actions even though I tortured you, literally. I am... i'm astounded at how big your heart is." Bellatrix hand was rubbing soothing circles on the younger witches back.

"It's not that big, i'm also just not an idiot. You're not even the same person that had me pinned to that floor carving my arm. I see regret in those beautiful dark eyes every time you notice the scar." Hermione moves closer so her body is brushing along Bellatrix's.

"I do regret it. Almost more than anything else. That fox though..." Bellatrix teases lightly and Hermione grins.

"That's in very poor taste Bellatrix." Minerva chides though with a faint smile on her lips.

"Very poor taste." Hermione agrees lightly before kissing Bella chastely on the lips.

"Yeah yeah. I'll make up for it you know, what i've done... some how." Bellatrix admitted resting her chin on Hermione's free shoulder.

"I know. Wards down?" Hermione asks as Minerva steps up behind the two witches resting a hand on both witch's backs.

"Yep." Bellatrix popped the 'p' but no later had she done so had Minerva apparated them all from the cottage.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm kind of pretty thrilled that this fic is so popular. Thank's for the reviews you beautiful people. On that note though i need to remind that this is set after the Battle of Hogwarts so Fred is sadly still dead. Also as far as this fic is concerned Bella didnt kill Tonks' someone else did. Dolohov maybe.**

* * *

Appearing right outside Gringotts wasn't an unusual fair but the goblins standing not more than a few feet away by the entrance to the bank stiffening and stepping in front of Hermione was new. Realistically the young brunette had anticipated this so she donned a slight look of annoyance as she regarded the two goblins. Bellatrix straightened and released her little witch taking the young witches hand and pulling her along as the three witches and the baby move into the bank without a word to the goblins who reluctantly stepped aside.

They were barely a few paces into the bank when suddenly there was a wand pressed against Bellatrix's throat. Hermione instantly realised who it was and internally kicked herself for not thinking about the fact that Bill works for the bank. Without thinking she pushed herself forward and between Bill and Bellatrix handing the baby to the raven haired woman and covering them both with her own body while glaring harshly at Bill.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione growls out a deep scowl on her face.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You run away and when you finally come back we're told you're marrying this monster?!" Bill practically shouts at the little brunette drawing way too much attention.

"From what I hear William you should be a little less worried about my marriage and little more worried about your own! Back off before I make you." Hermione's tone dropped to a purely menacing whisper as she said the last and a flash of fear could be seen in Bills eyes.

Honestly Hermione was terrifying in her own right and Bill was well aware of that, he was also well aware of his failing marriage. What he wasn't aware of was why Hermione Granger of all people could agree to marry this woman. Bellatrix Black should be in the deepest recesses of Azkaban if not a soulless husk of a woman who had performed countless atrocities.

"How can you do it? Agree to marry her and raise that thing?" Bill didn't see his mistake until it was far too late.

Minerva had managed to still Bellatrix's wand arm before she could raise the piece of wood but Hermione, there was no stopping the brunette as within about 5 seconds she had disarmed the man and hit him with a _Fornunculus_ , quickly followed by a series of _Flagrate_ and Stining Hexes of various degrees. Before Minerva could disarm the brunette Bill was a writhing mess of pained groans and tears on the floor of the bank.

After Minerva had managed to disarm Hermione still wasn't done. Striding up to Bill who slumped on his back panting through the pain of his boils the burns as well as the lingering stinging sensation. Without missing a beat Hermione heavily dropped down onto her knee directly on Bills chest and gripped his throat taught causing the man to look her directly in the eye.

"Insult my family. One. More. Time. I dare you." Hermione snarled down at the red-head who honestly looked terrified and decidedly out of breath.

"Alright, Granger... he gets it. Up you get. No ones going to mess with you, your spawn or Black." A rather feminine hand curled around Hermione's arm and tugged.

Hermione grit her teeth but let go of Bill who curled up gasping for breath, Hermione turned away from him and was rather surprised to see Pansy Parkinson standing with her hand on Hermione's arms still and and staring with disdain at the Weasley man. Hermione shook the arm off and with a scowl that would scare most people stalked over to Bellatrix and Spencer. Bellatrix wrapped her free arm around the younger brunette and pulled her even closer.

"Let me get this done so we can leave." Bellatrix says a certain amount of fury in her eyes.

"Ok." Hermione huffs softly the entire situation was something she had hoped to avoid.

Pansy had picked up Bills wand and tossed it at him before moving over to stand with Hermione as Bellatrix and Minerva moved to the front desk. The green eyed witch regarded Hermione for a long moment before looking at the little baby in the brunettes arms. It was clear that the baby was definitely Hermione's, she didn't know who the father was but Pansy was rather glad the little girl had so much of her mothers traits.

"What are you doing Pansy?" Hermione asked after a moment as the witch still stood beside her.

"Figured I might just hang out and escort you guys to the Ministry. Make sure no one else bothers you." Pansy shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow rather annoyed at Pansy.

"Hermione i've known for about 8 years now just how well you can handle yourself. But if you're trying to keep Ms. Black out of Azkaban you might as well try and keep yourself from getting sent there. I'm here to help." Pansy waved her arm in a flourish and bent into a deep bow.

"Well aren't you charming. How do you know about all this?" Hermione's tone was only slightly more friendly.

Its not as if Hermione was holding a grudge against Pansy, not really any way, but she was still angry at what had just happened and Pansy had never really been kind in the past. Regardless Pansy had helped Hermione calm down, she was making quite the scene though none of the goblins seemed interested in intervening.

"Actually i'm an Auror, different division to Potter and Weasley. I've been assigned to you and Ms Black as a personal body guard. I was meant to meet you here but Minister Shaklebolt had me sign about a thousand non-disclosure clauses." Pansy huffed like it was some massive injustice.

"Personal Bodyguard? That must suck protecting the mudblood?" Hermione's tone was more scathing than she meant it to be.

"Yeah, you might think that. Except when my parents were incarcerated so was my blood purity upbringing. I'll be the first one to apologise Granger, I know full well I was being a total prat. I was being my parents perfect little daughter and they were followers of the big V." Pansy sighed softly, she knew she had been worse than worse to Hermione over the years.

"Big Vagina?" Bellatrix asked straight faced appearing at Hermione's elbow.

"Voldemort." Pansy corrected with a smirk.

"Vaginamort?" Bellatrix tried again and Hermione, who usually wouldn't find something so crass so amusing, had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"Bellatrix Black, that is enough." Minerva chided though she was amused by the foolishness.

"Yes mum." Bellatrix sighed heavily and leaned into Hermione her arms twining around the little brunette.

"Ready to go are we?" Pansy asks smirking still as she looks at the family and the Headmistress.

Minerva stepped closer to the Auror and placed a hand on her shoulder as Pansy placed her hand over the two joined arms of Bellatrix and Hermione. A moment later they were gone from the bank and standing in the entrance hall of the Ministry by a large fountain. Hermione stepped aside when Spencer woke with a disgruntled cry and sat at the edge of the fountain as Bellatrix reached into the bag that she had put the bottle in and cast a slight warming charm on it.

Hermione took the bottle and began to feed the baby as several people including the Minister himself walked up to the newly arrived group. Pansy stood aside with a rather fierce look on her face that actually had a couple of the people stop their approach and walk away. Pansy had made a name for herself as a 'take-no-shit' type and it had gotten around that she didn't really like talking to people much.

"Hermione! Merlin it is good to see you." Kingsley says stepping up the Bellatrix and Hermione a bright smile on his face.

"Kingsley, you're looking fat." Hermione chimed, the comment was so 'Bellatrix' that it shocked the surrounding witches and wizards.

"I see Bellatrix really has corrupt you." Kingsley looked from Hermione to Bellatrix a glare crossing his face.

"No not until tonight. I'm going to corrupt her so good." Bellatrix spoke up her tone highly suggestive.

"Not if you keep that up." Hermione said pointedly and Bellatrix pouted before gently taking Spencer and the bottle. Hermione let her.

"Damn, I honestly didn't think this was going to work up... You've tamed Bellatrix Lestrange." Kingsley seems genuinely surprised.

"I'm not having the best day so far so I need you to get this straight real quick, Kings. Her name is Bellatrix Black and I have not nor will I ever tame her." Hermione practically spat at the minister who looked completely taken back.

"As you can see, my little witch is quite the spit fire. She's been living wild for almost a year, Mr. Minister, I'd tread carefully if I were you." Bellatrix spoke up from behind the little brunette.

"Right well... Lets get you guys married and your magic bound. Send you on home." Kingsley stepped back genuinely frightened of the little brunette.

Hermione nodded and gathered her bag before looping her arm around Bellatrix who was feeding Spencer as they walked. The small group saw the move for what it was, Hermione was making a point. Bellatrix was hers, insult the ex-death eater and be faced her wrath. Bellatrix had hated any time Rodulphus had gotten possessive with her but when it was Hermione she had no qualms letting people think that she belonged to the little muggle-born.

Hermione for her part didn't really want to upset Bellatrix but she was still rather pissy about being attacked by Bill. She may very well have severely hurt him had Pansy not come to his rescue. Then Kingsley with his scathing looks had set her off again and now she just wanted everyone to get to message to leave them alone. If one more persona approached them today she was going to lose it and it wouldn't be pretty.

Thankfully how ever that didn't seem like it was going to be the case as they made it up to the Births Deaths and Marriages Registrar. They filled out the marriage certificate and then as luck would have it, only had to file Bellatrix's name as the father on the birth certificate instead of going through all the who-ha of adopting. Bellatrix was more pleased with this than she let on as it made her legally Spencer's 'father' which to her was much better than adopted mother.

Once all that was done the Minister had already arrived with the people from the Auror office that would be binding Bellatrix's magic. Sighing she handed her wand over for safe keeping in case she was ever deemed 'rehabilitated'. She felt a little like an animal in a zoo but, she was happy she supposed, with her little witch and her littler witch. Once that was all done Pansy ushered them down to the Floos and they headed through to Malfoy Manor.

This was the bit that Hermione was most anxious, being back in that house not to mention Narcissa. Hermione was anticipating many dark glares and sneers, that is if she didn't just come at Hermione with harsh words and attempt to force her out of the Manor. Thanks to this line of thinking, when they did all step into the manor, Hermione was completely shocked by the reception. The whole house smelled of warm foods and tea and Hermione was suddenly swamped in the most motherly embrace she had felt in a long time.

"You're here! Oh look at her!" Narcissa released Hermione once she saw Bellatrix with the little girl.

Bellatrix didn't have a chance to hold onto the little girl before Narcissa scooped her right up and cooing about presents she turned and left the room altogether. The group of people left standing stared after the woman with mouths open.

"What the hell?" Hermione and Bellatrix spoke simultaneously before looking at one another.

"Hermione! Come look what I bought Spencer!" Narcissa called from somewhere in the house.

Bellatrix and Hermione both raised there eyebrows in surprise before joining hands and following the sound of Narcissa's voice. Minerva and Pansy followed along behind the newly weds until they came into a surprisingly cosy sitting room. Narcissa had just gotten done changing the little girl out of a soggy diaper and into a fresh one, Hermione was surprised Narcissa had diapers but didn't comment on it. Most adorably how ever was the tiny little girl in a little jump suit that had a tiny baby otter on it wearing a Gryffindor scarf and the caption, 'Mummy's little witch' printed on it.

"Draco mentioned a few months ago that your patronus is an otter, I had to go to London to have it made but I think it turned out well don't you?" Narcissa smiled brightly at Hermione.

Unexpectedly Hermione burst into tears and turned burying her face in Bellatrix hair. Minerva and Pansy looked surprised at the reaction but Narcissa looks completely distraught sitting there on the floor holding the now grumpy little baby. Apparently Spencer was feeding off her mothers distress and gradually began to whine and whimper.

"Its ok Cissy, its just a lot for her and... well she was expecting a far cooler reception." Bellatrix's explanation seemed to calm Narcissa a little but not much.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overwhelm her. I was just so excited to get my sister back and with a little family in tow. You know I love babies." Narcissa muttered a little shyly.

"Narcissa, its fine... i'm sorry its been a stressful day. That outfit is damn adorable and you don't even know what it means to me." Hermione finally spoke up turning in Bellatrix's embrace.

Bellatrix had to fight back her own tears, it did mean a lot to her that Narcissa was so accepting of this whole situation. As far as she had known Narcissa was as extreme as Lucius in his blood purity but perhaps, just like herself it had been a front. She would make it a point later to have a serious conversation with her baby sister but for now she would be there for Hermione as she calmed herself and they checked out the things that Narcissa had brought for her new niece.

* * *

 **I cannot take any credit for the design on Spencer's jump suit. I was perusing a clothing website a while ago and came across that very design and thought it was cute and decided it fit here perfectly.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix and Hermione had given Narcissa her moment and let her gush over the baby and the fact her sister was home. She was even happy to have Hermione back under far better circumstances than previously. Once it was done they were all ushered into the dining room where Narcissa had had the table set for 7 and surprisingly there were two cradles along the empty part of the table on each side. Before anyone could ask what was going on a loud sound chimed through the building and Pansy and Narcissa both moved out of the room.

"Visitors already?" Minerva frowned slightly looking at the newly weds.

"Apparently. You think everything is ok?" Hermione asked looking from the Headmistress to the woman still standing beside her who was not cradling a sleep Spencer.

"I think so. Pansy seems capable and who ever it is cant get through the wards without Cissy's invitation." Bellatrix attempted to soothe both of the women.

Nothing else was said before Narcissa, followed by Fleur and even more surprisingly Andromeda, came striding back into the dining room. Narcissa beamed and turned towards her guests but immediately the atmosphere became tense. Fleur and Pansy stood at the entry way into the dining room and Andromeda stood just inside staring at Bellatrix. Bellatrix shifted nervously, actually moving slightly behind Hermione, and stared back at Andromeda. Andy was holding a small boy in her arms who was looking at Narcissa longingly.

"Mon dieu... You both look so alike." Fleur spoke up breaking the tense silence as she looked between Bellatrix and Andromeda.

"Fleur, its so good to see you I was going to write you tomorrow." Hermione chimed finally looking at the pretty French blonde before practically bouncing over to her when Fleur opened her arms for a hug.

Bellatrix couldn't help turning her attention to her young love and smiling when the French witch happily embraced Hermione. Hermione had been so worried about the way people would receive her, especially now she had chosen to tie herself to Bellatrix. Bellatrix was so engrossed in watching Hermione and Fleur that she didn't notice Andy stepping right up to her until the younger woman was directly in front of her.

"You're a bitch." Andy spoke suddenly and Fleur and Hermione stepped back from their hug.

"I've never denied that." Bellatrix spoke looking directly at the brunette in front of her.

"You made my life hell." Andromeda accused

"I wont say sorry." Bellatrix looked away for a moment, when she looked back she could see the hurt in Andy's eyes and gently reached out to cup her cheek.

"I wont say sorry because I don't deserve forgiveness from you Andy. I was horrible to you and there is no excuse for that. I will say that i'm sorry about Ted and Nymphadora. I hoped your family would come out of this ok." Bellatrix offers gently, sadness in her eyes.

"Oh Bella..." Andy's eyes became watery and Fleur and Hermione, who were closest took their cue and gathered up the two babies from the reuniting sisters arms.

Now free of children the two sisters embraced in their own embrace. It had been decades since the two had been so close and so happy with one another. They were both in tears that were long over due and it broke Hermione's heart to see Bellatrix so upset. Narcissa moved over and gently rubbed Hermione's back before guiding Fleur over to the dining table to put down the little boy. Hermione and Pansy followed suit and Minerva who had been beside the table took a seat as they effectively gave the sisters a modicum of privacy.

Hermione sat Spencer down in the cradle and after a couple of mild grumps the little girl went off to sleep. Fleur set Teddy down and sat in the seat Narcissa offered for her, Hermione noted that that seat was right next to the youngest Black's seat, she chose not to mention it. When Bellatrix and Andromeda finally pulled apart they smiled before moving to their own respective seats. Hermione could feel all the eyes on her and Bellatrix when she turned and looked at her witch and gently reached out to smooth away a stray tear.

"Thanks pup." Bella smiled fondly at her new wife.

"Pup?" Fleur inquired though it looked as if she hadn't the two Black sisters on either side of her would have.

"Oh..." Bellatrix trailed off not sure how to explain that.

"Is it a sex thing?" Andromeda piped up earning a smack from Narcissa who had to lean across Fleur who, Hermione noticed, really didn't seem to mind having the Malfoy Matriarch on her.

"No. When she first found me she decided to taunt first, save my life later. She may have called me 'mudpup' a few times. I grew on and she dropped the 'mud'." Hermione explained her hand on Bellatrix's thigh under the table.

"Bella... that is horrible." Narcissa chastises, everyone looked a little less than happy with this information.

"I know. I'm a horrible person, but... I got the girl to marry me so I think i'm winning all the sudden." Bellatrix grinned smug and Hermione smirked her hand moving a little higher on Bellatrix's thigh.

"You are a horrible person, I don't know how Hermione puts up with you." Minerva said as dishes off food finally appeared on the table before them all.

"She'd randy and I put out." Bellatrix chirped without missing a beat. Pansy and Fleur smirked but it seemed the other three witches were a little more conservative as they glared at the eldest sister.

"That's yet to be seen." Hermione teasingly pointed out looking at the woman beside her, her fingers were toying with the inside of Bellatrix's soft thigh through snug jeans.

"Hermione she's corrupted you." Minerva points out after a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe. I did touch her a lot but I was never sexual until very recently. You interrupted our first kiss." Bellatrix pointed out looking to the Headmistress.

"Wait you two haven't had sex yet?" Pansy asks after a bite of the shepherds pie they had been eating.

"No. It was a bit awkward, we shared a bed with a new born." Hermione shrugged taking her own bite of food. Bellatrix, who at this point was rather hot for the teasing witch beside her, squirmed a little in her seat.

"You two bathed together just this morning." Minerva pointed out tilting her head.

"Yes. Which consisted of washing and a few minutes of very light petting and some kissing, if you must know. We were kind of eager to get the day over with." Hermione informed with a pointed look.

"Oui, it is your wedding night, you should definitely enjoy that." Fleur spoke up finally joining the conversation.

"What about you Fleur? Are you ok? Headmistress said things weren't so ok with you and the Weasley." Bellatrix spoke up with a smile that Fleur didn't returned, instead she huffed in annoyance.

"I would be better if my parents were not so insufferable. They are trying to convince me to move back to France but Britain has grown on me and even though I really want to divorce bill I would still like to stay. I was looking at real estate when I decided to owl Narcissa about maybe visiting today." Fleur informed the group. Andromeda looked a little upset for the blonde but Narcissa looked almost pleased.

"This place is big. Why not move in here? Merlin knows Cissy enjoys company now she gets to keep it." Bellatrix spoke up as if reading her little sisters mind.

"Yeah and I would love to have you here." Hermione chimed smiling even as Bella's hand covered hers and she felt her hand pushed away from the crotch of the raven haired witches jeans.

"Really? I would hate to be in the way of your little love nest." Fleur teases the two.

"If you can handle a crying baby and Hermione screaming my name nightly then it wont be a problem." Bellatrix shrugs and leans back in her seat smirking.

"You're so confident. Its adorable." Hermione patted Bellatrix's thigh before pulling her hand away and taking a sip of the wine that had been sat in front of them all.

"Seriously though Fleur. You're quite welcome to move in here, there really is a bunch of rooms." Narcissa adds.

"Hell-fire, Andy you and Teddy should move in too." Narcissa added as an after thought, Andromeda looked a little stunned.

"Er... I guess it does get kind of lonely with just me and Teddy..." Andromeda trailed off uncertainly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Bellatrix's offhanded tone seemed to soothe Andromeda more than anything.

"I'll think about it and get back to you?" Andromeda asked Narcissa who just smiled and nodded.

"No problems." Narcissa smiled before looking expectantly at Fleur.

"Oh... well yes I would love to move in here." Fleur beamed and Hermione wore a bright smile of her own.

"That's fantastic. Bella i'm so glad you convinced me to come back." Hermione says smiling and looking back at her wife.

"Bellatrix convinced you to come home?" Andromeda sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah. Who knew that under that rugged ex-death eater murderess' exterior was someone actually sweet." Hermione shrugged but her companions were a little put off by her seemingly callous words.

Narcissa and Andromeda seemed to be expecting Bella to get angry while Fleur and Minerva were looking a little worried for Hermione's health and safety. Pansy was just wishing she had been sitting somewhere else so as to not be caught in the line of fire. They were all shocked when Bellatrix bodily pulled Hermione's seat closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, I have a lot to make up for so Thank you pup, and you Minerva for sorting this all out for us." Bellatrix said her arm looped around Hermione's shoulders as her little brunette leaned into her.

"You're welcome... my, Bellatrix I never imagined you were capable of being like this..." Minerva sounded apologetic and Bellatrix shrugged.

"I made my choices. The options weren't great but... I did what I did because it was my choice." Bellatrix looked at her plate for a moment and Hermione leaned into her a little heavier.

"Tell them all of it, baby. Tell them what your options really were. Tell them how much you loved life as a little girl. Tell them you were happy when Andy ran away to marry for love because it meant she was safe from your parents and Him. Tell them you've always loved them even through the madness." Hermione urged in a gentle town but loud enough for the others to hear. Bellatrix looked up with water eyes before burying her face in Hermione's neck.

The others watched curiously as a woman they all thought insane at one point in their lives sniffled into a 19 year old woman's neck. Andromeda was too young to remember how gentle Bellatrix once was so it was obvious that Narcissa was too, both sisters shared a questioning look before looking back at their sister. Pansy muttered something about a few owls in the warded room and that she was going to go and check them before leaving. Fleur wasn't sure if she should stay or leave but the decision was taken out of her hands when Bellatrix sat up straight and Hermione wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"I um... I guess its just... Druella was so good to them..." Bellatrix's voice was soft but the room was so quiet it didn't matter.

"And she was a monster to you Belle. They love you they will understand... I did." Hermione encourages gently and the other witches in the room felt like they were intruding on a tender moment.

"Why do you have to be so amazing to a monster like me?" Bellatrix cooed to her wife who smiled.

"I might just kind of like you a little bit." Hermione patted Bellatrix on the cheek with a teasing grin on her face.

"Yeah yeah. Where to start?" Bellatrix leaned back in her seat.

"Well, mother was never really gentle with me. I was a free spirited child and I think I drove her a little crazy with my never listening to her. Not long after Cissy was born mother started ignoring me, I can remember hurting myself a few times and she would just sneer at me and walk away after telling Twiggly not to heal me. Father would heal me when he came home but I would spend hours hurting. I think I was 8 or 9 when she told me I would be marrying Rod and joining the Dark Lord the moment I was done at Hogwarts." Bellatrix started and Narcissa frown.

"I remembered her being less than nice to you but... I didn't realise she was so brutal." Narcissa's voice was pitying.

"That was nothing. After she told me about my marriage and the Dark Lord she brought me a ton of books. I had read through 4th year before starting first. When it first started she would cruciform me if I dared stop reading. I learned after the 5th time she hit me with it. Mummy had a lot of hate for me." Bellatrix shrugged and took a bite of her food but her sisters, the French witch and the Headmistress were staring at her in shock.

"Bellatrix..." Minerva muttered the name apologetically, they had all know the girl was mistreated but they had no idea it was so bad for her.

"It doest matter. Its done now. When I was at Hogwarts it was better, I could be away from her but I never dared make friends for fear of them being ripped from me. When Hogwarts was over... well Cissy you know what I did. I made my potion and swallowed my fate. Pawned off to Rob and recruited by, hm what'd Parkinson call him... oh yes the big V." Bellatrix nodded taking another bite of her food, Hermione sat against her and sipped her wine.

"Bella why didn't you just refuse once you left Hogwarts? Run away like I did?" Andy asks softly and Bella gives a small smile.

"Because no matter how insane I became, I always loved my little sisters." Bellatrix offers sincerely.

"Druella had, hm I suppose _given_ , Bellatrix to Voldemort in exchange for the family not being dragged into the war. She told Bellatrix if she didn't do it she would be killed and one of you would take her place." Hermione offered after seeing the confusion in her sisters in law's faces.

"You did this for us? But you hated me?" Andromeda still seemed confused.

"Happily. I never hated you Andy, I never brought into the blood purity hype. There were so many squibs born during that time so obviously that shit didn't work out anyway. I just... I played the part so well I started to believe it. And then Hermione was brought to the Manor..." Bellatrix's words trailed off as she looked at the little brunette beside her.

"But you tortured Hermione." Narcissa pointed out after a moment.

"I did, and sadly if it came down to it, I'd do it again. But it'd kill me to. I couldn't not torture her, if I showed her mercy He would have killed me, but only after killing you and probably Andy if he could have gotten her." Bellatrix spoke a little harshly hoping her sisters understood.

"You'd torture the woman you are obviously in love with for us?" Narcissa asked skeptically.

"Yes. I may love her, and it would hurt me considerably to harm her. I've always put you two first whether it seemed that way or not." Bellatrix answered without hesitation though she cast an apologetic look at her wife.

"I understand baby, its ok." Hermione smiled reassuringly and placed a kiss on her loves jaw.

"You're too good for me." Bellatrix smiled.

"Damn Black, you sacrificed your whole life for your sisters. Bout time the universe gave something back." Pansy spoke as she moved into the room and took her seat before setting a small stack of letters in front of Hermione.

"Gave me a wife and daughter and I still have my baby sisters. I certainly cant complain about how things have worked out. I just need to try and make amends. I think I need to start with the Longbottom boy though." Bellatrix smiled at Pansy who grinned back.

"We will write them in the morning." Hermione chimed looking pointedly and a little lustily at her wife. The smirk on Bella's face said she understood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you all are aware, so you dont expect too much, this was always meant to be a mostly fluffy fic between Bellatrix and Hermione. That said this is the second last chapter. I will also be writing an epilogue for this fic very soon.**

 **Reviews are always nice.**

* * *

Hermione stopped listening as the sisters all fawned over Bellatrix's sacrifice letting the women around her continue with their conversation. She instead of joining in, focussed on the letters that Pansy had sat in front of her. Picking up the first she looked it over curiously before breaking the typical wax seal and pulling out the letter from inside it. Unfolding the letter she felt her stomach sink a little.

 _Hermione Black,_

 _Though I am not sure you care much any more as you have clearly lost your mind, I regret to inform you, now that you are contactable, that Crookshanks met with a fatal flying car accident a few months go. Also I will be sending the few things that are your to the Manor within the next day or two._

 _Nice of you to tell your best friend you are gay. Hope Bellatrix fulfils all your lesbian fantasies._

 _Ex-friend,_

 _Ginny._

Folding the letter back up she sat it aside and picked up the next letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have tried, since learning of your pending nuptials, to understand what could possibly bring you to agree to marry Bellatrix Black and I just can't manage to do so. As a result of your change in name I can no longer accept your company around my home or children. As for your spawn I am sorry you had to bare it but you simply could have terminated it._

 _Molly Weasley._

When Pansy had called Spencer a 'spawn' Hermione had simply shrugged it off as a tease from Pansy but when she had read it in Molly's letter she saw red. How dare that woman call her child a spawn. Angrily folding the letter she sat it with the one from Ginny and picked up the last letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _So I heard about what happened at the Manor, i'm not sure why you didn't tell us, me and Harry I mean. I thought we were best friends, blimey I thought you and me would get together. Now I hear you have a kid and you're marrying the woman who gave you to those animals. I'm not sure I get it. Didn't know you were a dyke either but if its all just a ruse, if you're just being 'Hermione' about this whole Bellatrix thing then send me an owl maybe we can get together after all. I know damn well I'd please you better than that monster._

 _Just you know... if you want to hang out don't bring the kid._

 _Ron_

Hermione was beyond furious, the whole Weasley family could die in a fire for all she cared, in fact she was highly likely going to be the one to light the fire. With a snarl ripping from her throat she stood abruptly and grabbed the letters on the table. Everyone looked surprised as Hermione stepped away from the table looking to Bellatrix momentarily.

"Bella can you watch Spen? Pansy you're coming with me. The Weasley's are going to need a witness." Hermione grit out the fury practically swimming in her eyes.

The look in the young woman's eyes honestly scared the woman present, it had always terrified Pansy. Bellatrix how ever, was impressed by it, her little witch had such fury and anger in her. She wondered what had set her off exactly but assumed it would be better to ask later when she had had a chance to calm down so she instead reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own.

"Just you know... remember you kept me out of Azkaban so we could stay together yeah? Keep that in mind and um... have fun, Pup." Bellatrix smiles looking up at Hermione who grins a little maliciously and leans down pecking her wife's lips before turning and stalking out of the room.

"You're just going to let her go?" Andromeda asks her eldest sister shocked.

"I don't know if you know this about me but I don't particularly like the Weasley's." Bellatrix informs with a shrug before going back to her pie.

"Hermione! Wait up, I would like to see this." Fleur calls getting from her seat and casting Narcissa an apologetic look before rushing after Hermione and Pansy.

The remaining four witches looked to the door and then snickered in unison as the novelty of the entire situation hit them. Minerva almost felt sorry for the Weasley's but Narcissa and Bellatrix could care less, Andromeda almost wanted to go and watch as well.

Hermione and Pansy stood at the Apparition point just inside the wards and waited as the French witch ran out to them grinning. Pansy and Fleur were rather anticipating the thrashing that was no doubt about to be coming to the Weasley brood. No sooner did the veela make it to them did Hermione grip both women's arms and Apparate them right outside the Burrow.

Releasing the Fleur and Pansy, Hermione steadied herself and took a deep breath before striding up the path. To get to the house they needed to pass the shed and as the three of them were approaching it the door swung open and Arthur Weasley stepped out looking surprised too see them for a moment before looking a little sheepish.

"Hermione, sweetheart it is good to see you. You're looking skinny though." Arthur smiled and Hermione couldn't help but feeling a little good about seeing the Weasley Patriarch.

"Hello Arthur. Doing alright?" Hermione asks looking at the man a little hesitantly until he opens his arms and she moves in and hugs him as Charlie steps out behind him.

"Fleur... um... Bill is in the house." Charlie informs the blonde hesitantly and she just nods.

"I had hoped so. I have some papers for him to sign." Fleur states her head held high.

"Here getting mummy to patch up his wounds then?" Pansy inquired after a short moment and Hermione stepped back from Arthur and the Patriarch looked to the Slytherin.

"How do you know about that?" Arthur asks the Auror.

"I was the one that convinced Hermione not to kill him." Pansy informed and Fleur lifted an eyebrow, this was news to her.

"Yes i'm sorry to say this isn't a more pleasant visit but Ginny, Molly and Ronald saw fit to send me letters that were a little less than pleasant." Hermione informed with a sour tone.

"Oh I see... well i'm not saying they don't deserve it but could you keep in mind that I cant really afford to take them to St. Mungos." Arthur's comment only makes Hermione huff and roll her eyes.

"You and Bella, ugh." Hermione huffs and steps past the man heading for the house.

"Bella? So you are a Black now hm? You have the looks for it I suppose." Hermione looked up toward the voice and grinned when she saw George walking towards her with a smile and his arms open for a hug.

"I am. How are you George?" Hermione asks feeling much better with her friends arms around her, like Arthur they had both soothed her.

"Oh you know. War's over. Fred is gone. I lost half of my soul and you found the other half yours it seems." George says a little sadly. When Hermione leans back her eyes are apologetic.

"You're ok with it? Bella and me? I never thought I could love her but... she's so different not Voldemort is gone." Hermione mumbles not wanting George to hate her too.

"She cant have changed that much. She was insane 'Mione." George tries gently but its Pansy who steps up.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I saw her a few times before the battle, she was completely demented but now... I shit you not, she called Voldemort Vaginamort." Pansy explains seriously only for Georges lips to twitch before he burst into laughter.

"Merlin... Vaginamort. Oh that is a good one." George chuckled before calming.

"Well, i'm clearing out, was just here for lunch and really don't want to witness the massacre about to happen. How ever, I'd love an invite to the Manor at some point as I would like to meet your baby Black." George pats Hermione on the cheek before stepping past and heading for the apparition point without waiting for an answer.

Hermione and the others watched him go before turning towards the house and making there way up to the back door. The brunette didn't knock and simply barged into the home, Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table in the kitchen they had walked into. Ginny looked up startled to see Hermione before a flicker of fear flashed in her eyes. Hermione's momentarily placid gaze turned steely when she looked at two people she used to be closest to.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked standing and looking a little worried.

"I thought I'd come here and give you a chance to say it to my face Gin. I mean we _were_ best friends once after all." Hermione spoke coldly and it seemed to have the desired effect as the red-head looked away. Ginny didn't get a chance to respond though and Ron, Bill and Molly walked into the kitchen.

"No only have you lost your mind and married that crazy bitch and kept a monsters child but your friends with that traitor too!" Ron spoke loudly, it was his first mistake, his second mistake was mentioning Spencer.

Hermione lifted her wand and in a display of stunning spell work, disarmed the five witches and wizards before her. Wands clattered at her feet and cast a _Langlock_ at Ron. Clearing her throat and giving a steely look to the people before her she gestured to the table. The Weasley's and Harry took the hint and sat down.

"I'm going to talk first. You can listen." Hermione states flatly though she waits for a response. The five before her nod.

"At Malfoy Manor, I was tortured by Bellatrix and then raped by Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. I blamed Bellatrix when I found out. I blamed myself. I blamed Dumbledor. I did not, ever, blame my daughter for falling pregnant with her. I knew you would. You would try and convince me to terminate the pregnancy, snuff an innocent life. I could never do that, so out of fear I left. I found a little cottage in the middle of no where and I lived there in self exile where I could carry my daughter to term." Hermione explains in a blunt tone looking from face to face.

The Weasley's soaked up the information and processed while Hermione collected her thoughts before continuing.

"Less than two months ago I went into labor and try as I might the baby would not come. I was going to die, I bloody nearly did die and so did Spencer. The only reason I am here is because some how Bellatrix found me and managed to save me and the baby. I was too weak from blood lose so she risked her own freedom to go and get supplies for me and Spencer that would save us. She saved me, a mudblood." Hermione's tone got a little louder.

"Since I got back. The only people that have been kind to me, my daughter and my wife have been Fleur, Pansy the Black Sisters and McGonagall. Everyone else has been highly opinionated on my choice of spouse and overly opinionated on my daughter, who I love more than life itself. She is not a monster just because her father was. She is not to blame for any of this." Hermione spoke clearly in a tone that should have brokered no argument. Ginny got bold though.

"If it wasn't for the baby, if you hadn't conceived. You'd have never left and never run into Bellatrix again. She is to blame for this." Ginny sounded ignorant but apparently only the two witch standing with Hermione could hear it as they watched the four others with Ginny nod their agreement.

Fleur was disgusted that these people could be so cold and ignorant, she had married into this family and though they struggled to accept her she had found herself relatively comfortable with them. Bill had been a loving husband once but now he was callous, Molly had always been opinionated but could admit to being wrong. Harry was perhaps the biggest disappointment here, Hermione had often claimed she loved him as a brother as it was hard to see he did not feel the same.

"You're fucking kidding? Do any of you even know who you sound like?" Pansy was entirely bemused by this entire situation. The five at the table looked confused.

"What are you on about Parkinson?" Bill huffed when he failed to get it.

"This shit is too good. You get it right Fleur?" Pansy asked looking to the blonde beside her who looked completely baffled.

"Do I get that they sound like someone familiar? Someone we recently defeated in a war?" Fleur spoke pointedly and it slowly began to dawn on them.

"A madman who blamed a baby for his fate? A man who tried to kill a little baby boy to ensure his own life. Yeah, they sound eerily similar to Voldemort." Pansy laughed but it was humorless, she felt back for Hermione and Spencer.

"I expect the next owls you send to be apologies. If you cant accept that my daughter is not to blame, if you cant accept that I love her, or even Bellatrix for that matter. Then do not expect me to acknowledge your existence." Hermione finishes taking the wands at her feet and striding out of the house. She tossed them in the garden and left as Pansy and Fleur lingered only long enough for Fleur to place a roll of parchment on the table.

"Divorce papers. Just sign them and send them off to the Ministry. Merci." Fleur spoke looking from Bill to Pansy before the two hurried to catch up to Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is going to be the final chapter. I will write an epilogue and someone mentioned interest in a Fleur/Narcissa, which if enough people were interested i could write a little 'spin-off' 2(or so) shot for that pairing.**

* * *

Hermione, Pansy and Fleur walked back into the Manor and followed the sounds of voices into a sitting room where they found the sisters and the two little babies and a smiling chatting Minerva McGonagall. Hermione walked right over to Bellatrix who had been watching Narcissa and Andromeda playing on the floor with the two babies, she plopped herself right in Bella's lap and sat there pouting and Fleur and Pansy found themselves seats.

"Have fun?" Bellatrix inquired slipping her arms around Hermione.

"Not really." Hermione pouted.

"Say your peace?" Minerva asked looking at the newly weds.

"Mostly. Pansy and Fleur made a nice point." Hermione smirked suddenly and the other two followed suit.

"What point was that?" Narcissa asked distractedly as she levitated little dolls over Spencer.

"That blaming Spencer for Hermione's choices makes them seem like Voldemort." Pansy informed and Fleur nodded.

"Merlin's balls... they do." Andromeda agrees and even Minerva nodded her agreement.

Hermione snickered remembering the gaunt looks on their faced when that was said, she was quite upset and didn't want to stick around. Certainly seeing that they were all well and good was pleasant but Hermione couldn't get over the hurt of their words. She never once blamed Spencer but these people who it ultimately has nothing to do with want to blame her, a tiny happy little infant. They really were no better than Voldemort.

"They blame my baby for leaving, for marrying Bellatrix. But you know George said something that had me thinking..." Hermione trailed off and Fleur perked up.

"About the losing half his soul and you finding half of yours?" The French witch wanted to be sure she was on the right track.

"Yeah. I mean... it kind of makes sense doesn't it? Bellatrix tortured me and yet here I am not 12 months later, forgiving and loving her. I struggle to comprehend. I thought I was more rational than that." Hermione said seriously and Bellatrix simply held her all the tighter.

"You are rational. Its called soul bonding and when populations were far lower it was a lot more common. Now a vast number of people, muggle and magical, go through life not finding their other half. Sometimes, like it Georges case, its a twin brother. In your case its Bellatrix and it culminates in romantic love." Minerva explains standing up and fishing around in her robes.

"You and Ro?" Bellatrix asks curiously and Minerva beams.

"Indeed. When I told her, she encouraged me to double the bands we both wear and gift them to you both." Minerva explains pulling out the two rings. The two rings were a solid silver ring with a silver chain around it.

"These are great." Bellatrix smiles taking the rings from the headmistress and looking at them.

Hermione smiled and let Bellatrix place one of the rings on her finger before sliding the other onto her own. They were too big so Hermione happily pulled out her wand and reduced the size of both rings to fit their fingers. Minerva smiled and Narcissa noticed that she didn't sit back down and gave her a curious look.

"Leaving Minerva?" She inquired curiously.

"Yes I should get back to the school. Ro will be having kittens if I don't hurry along." Minerva rolled her eyes good naturedly and the others laughed softly.

"I'll walk you out Headmistress." Pansy says formally standing from her seat.

"As you will." Minerva states though her eyes twinkle as she turns to the others.

"I'll be back in a few days I think, with Ro if that is expectable She's been dying to meet little Spencer." Minerva asks looking between Hermione and Narcissa.

"Yeah I don't see why not so long as its ok with Narcissa." Hermione shrugs from her place snuggling into her wife's embrace.

"That sounds great, just send an owl for what day you wish to come as I'll need to tell Twiggly, she tends to give me a stern telling off if I don't give her fair warning." Narcissa huffs indignantly.

"Alright no problem." Minerva chuckles before walking out with Pansy at her side.

From there on the rest of the women and the children caught up and played with the babies before Andromeda went home with Teddy and Fleur left for the night so she could get her belongings and return the next morning. Narcissa stayed up with Bellatrix a little longer but after Spencer was down for the night and Hermione had been shown to her and Bellatrix's room. Hermione moved into the bathroom to bathe while Narcissa and Bellatrix shared a fire-whiskey

It was almost an hour before Bellatrix came up to the bedroom to find Hermione curled under the blankets reading a book. The raven haired witch moved quietly though the room and undressed, she was about to take out a night dress to put on when Hermione looked up and noticed her bare wife. They had both anticipated this night for almost a week now so Hermione was about to watch Bellatrix put clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Hermione spoke up.

"I was a while so I thought you might rather just sleep." Bellatrix answered honestly turning to look at her wife.

"You thought wrong. I'd rather make love to my wife." Hermione confesses sitting up, the blankets slipping off her to reveal she was naked.

Bellatrix's smirk could only be described as predatory at that point and she practically prowled over the bed and crawled on top of it. Moving over to her grinning wife, Bellatrix took the book and tossed it aside before pulling the blankets back from Hermione and sliding under them and over Hermione. For her part Hermione lay back to accommodate Bellatrix and slid her arms around a bare waste.

Bellatrix settled over Hermione with her legs tangling with Hermione's own and groaned softly as her thigh came in contact with soft, wet folds. Hermione's breath hitched at the contact and she pulled Bellatrix down into a deeply passionate kiss with a hand tangle in raven hair. Bellatrix gladly obliged but took advantage of her leg being pressed against Hermione's need and ground it down firmly.

"Bella..." Hermione groaned the name out her back arching and Bellatrix quickly fastened her lips to the slender throat of the woman beneath her.

"Bella I don't want to be teased." Hermione husks into her wife's ear as a hand cups her breast.

"Then you wont be." Bellatrix purred the promise directly into Hermione's ear before nipping her lobe and swiftly moving lower kissing down Hermione's body.

The ex-death eater lingered at firm full breasts, spreading kisses on soft skin and suckling hard nipples. She didn't linger long after the unique taste of mothers milk touched her tongue, not so much because it was disgusting but more because she had listened to Hermione whine about sore breasts while she was letting the milk dry up. She didn't want to undo that by stimulating her loves breasts. Another time.

Moving lower she nibble along the bottom of Hermione's ribs before kissing over the smooth soft stomach, living off of mostly oats and having to cut their own firewood meant that Hermione didn't retain her baby fat for long. Bellatrix paused at Hermione's navel tracing it with her tongue before dipping inside. Hermione couldn't possibly have stifled the needy moan that slipped past her lips. As Bellatrix made her descent Hermione tangled her fingers back in raven curls.

Bellatrix could smell Hermione's arousal and it was tantalising, her mouth watered and she couldn't wait any longer. Hermione didn't want to be teased so she wouldn't be. Almost roughly Bellatrix placed a hand on each of the brunettes knees and pushed them apart. Hermione didn't seem to be shy about how open she was either and Bellatrix revelled in the girls confidence as she practically dived onto her bounty.

The moment the warm wet tongue made contact with Hermione's slick folds the brunette cried out, it was the most intensely enjoyable thing she had ever felt. Bellatrix was voracious as she kissed and suckled and teased the increasingly soaked young woman. Hermione was the first woman Bellatrix had ever had the liberty to be with and after tasting her she was certain she could never want to do this with anyone else for the rest of her life.

Hermione was much in the same boat as she moaned and writhed on the bed, Bellatrix was too good. She had never felt anything like this, only ever having sexually been with the two men who stole her innocence but this was a whole new level of ecstasy. Hermione was not shy about self love, she had been pregnant with a libido through the roof and lived alone but she understood now why people seemed to prefer sex over self love.

Hermione couldn't hold on, the level of her pleasure was increasing at an alarming rate and she wanted it too last. Bellatrix had other ideas though, it seemed, as she she gently but firmly pushed two slender fingers into the brunettes tight core. Hermione arched and cried out again, there was no way she would last another minute but could feel her climax was going to be the best she ever had. Bella could feel tight muscles beginning to squeeze around her fingers as she pumped them in and out of the delicious woman.

All it took from there was Bellatrix curling her fingers forward to rub against that silky front wall and Hermione lost it. Stumbling over the edge she screamed Bellatrix's name as she fell into oblivion. As for Bellatrix she shuddered seeing her young wife come undone so completely by her hand.

HGBBHGBBHGBBHGBB

Early hours in the morning found Narcissa and an awake and hungry Spencer making their way down into the kitchen. Spencer had woken and Twiggly alerted Narcissa as she had not wanted to disturb the newly weds who were surprisingly still away even though it was almost 4 in the morning. Narcissa had anticipated it though and cast a silencing spell over her own room and Spencer's after asking the elf to listen for the baby.

"They are just too noisy aren't they honey?" Narcissa sleepily asked the little girl as they went about making a formula bottle for the baby.

"Maybe your aunty Cissy can convince the pretty French Flower to share her bed sometimes. Huh? Mummy and Mama don't have to be the only ones having fun." Narcissa cooed to the baby.

"I think she is just a little bit little to be hearing about her mum's and her aunty's sex lives Cissy." Hermione chuckled from the doorway startling the now sitting woman.

"Hermione! Scared the bloody hell out of me... I thought you was up with Bella?" Narcissa scowled at the brunette for scaring her.

"I was but she got a little tired and I was kind of thirsty so I came down for a glass." Hermione explained going to the sink and pouring water into the glass that was sitting beside it.

"Oh... so um... how much did you hear." Narcissa mumbled not sure she wanted the answer.

Hermione sat down across from her sister in law and her daughter who was happily taking her bottle. Regarding the woman with dual coloured black and blonde hair Hermione tilted her head. Narcissa was for from the cold woman who had watched her be tortured by the woman upstairs. The woman who she herself had just tortured in the most explicitly delicious way. She would happily admit that she enjoyed making her dark witch beg for release.

"The bit about French Flowers. Personally I think you should go for it. She's French, a veela and a highly sexual woman. Plus I saw her checking you out when she arrived today." Hermione grinned as Narcissa lit up.

"Was she really?" Narcissa asked eagerly and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"She really was. Go for it Narcissa, we all deserve some loving these days. Especially you since you were married to Lucius all these years." Hermione spoke sincerely.

"Minerva mentioned that... that he was one of the people that... I'm so sorry Hermione, Bellatrix terrified me, I couldn't help you. If I had known what Lucius and Fenrir were going to do I'd have hexed their balls off." Narcissa spoke honestly her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't apologise for them, don't apologise for you either. I understand. Besides if they hadn't done what they did I wouldn't have Spen and I cant regret her." Hermione smiled from woman to baby.

"Oh that's right. Who could regret such a pretty face huh? Good thing you look like your mummy. Actually you kind of look like Bella too." Narcissa tilted her head and then looked up at Hermione scrutinising the brunette.

"You know if your eyes were a few shades darker and your hair was black you would look a damn lot like Bella when she was your age." Narcissa admit seriously but Hermione just grins.

"Well that's good news. At least I'll be hot for a long time yet." Hermione chimes standing.

"Indeed. Go on back to your wife, I'll look after your little kitten and tomorrow night you can go back to being mum." Narcissa smiles at her new sister in law.

"Thanks Cissy, you're the best. Night night Kitten. Night Cissa." Hermione smiled happily before bounding out of the room and back upstairs. Narcissa chuckled.

"Mama's going to rue the day she decided to marry someone so spry." Narcissa laughed softly.


	12. Epilogue

**And this concludes Silver Chains. I would love to know how you feel about the fic and i do plan to write a small Fleur/Narcissa in the not to distant future.**

 **Reviews encouraged.**

* * *

During the three months following Bellatrix and Hermione's marriage, George and Charlie were the only Weasley's to ever visit the Manor. At first they were a little concerned with Bellatrix but it became very clear very fast that not only was Bellatrix protective and loving towards Hermione but also extremely maternal with Spencer. As for Spencer, the little girl loved George and Charlie and adored the little stuffed dragon Charlie gifted her for her 1st birthday.

It took almost two years and many reassurances from George and Charlie before Harry sent an apologetic owl to the brunette. He had agreed to meet Hermione and talk just with her in a muggle cafe. The conversation had been stilted and a little hostile to begin with but they soon melted back into the comfortable relationship they had always had. They were family and like it or not Bellatrix and Spencer was part of that now. After two months of these kinds of meetings he had finally agreed to visit the Manor and meet the sane Bellatrix and the gorgeous little girl that Spencer was growing into.

Ronald never came around but Ginny started owling when Harry had explained to her how different things were at the manor. How utterly perfect the two women were for one another and how well Spencer fit with them both despite her parentage. Ronald and Molly never got over it, holding grudges against both Hermione and Bellatrix but Molly had grown fond of Spencer through the tales George, Charlie and Harry would tell. Every Christmas and Birthday Molly would send the little girl a sweater and some chocolate.

Luna had bumped into Hermione in Diagon Alley while the brunette way picking up some beginners spell books and a practice wand for Spencer when the little girl was five and she fell in love with the gorgeous little girl. Aunty Lulu had been a weekly visitor at the Manor since that day and was easily Spencer's favourite person after her mothers and George.

Narcissa had gotten her wish and managed to convince Fleur into her bed, the youngest Black sister frequently joked that she was glad she didn't want to get the French witch out of it because Fleur refused to leave. They had been together for almost 2 years before announcing to the residence of the manor that Narcissa had managed to get the blonde pregnant. They explained that with transfiguration and a particular potion it had only taken two tries.

Andromeda and Teddy had moved into the Manor after only a few weeks of the youngest and eldest sisters hounding her to do so. They sold Andy's small home and Spencer and Teddy both became very spoiled. The small cousin's grew up with a brother/sister relationship and when Teddy went off for his first year at Hogwarts Spencer had been inconsolable for the first few months.

It was a bitter sweet moment for Hermione as she walked out of the Manor with 11 year old Spencer. She was taking her little girl to the train station to see her off for her first year of Hogwarts and she wanted so bad to have Bellatrix with her. That was why she was so surprised to see Pansy, who had been removed from her live in duties some years ago, walking up the path towards the Manor. The happy little girl saw Aunty Pan and ran to receive a hug from the Auror who twirled the little girl around before setting her back on the ground.

"Aunty Pan! What are you doing here!" Spencer asked happily a bright smile on her face.

"I had to come see you off but I actually came to get your mama and give these back to her." Pansy explained smiling as she pulled Bellatrix's wand and a roll of parchment from her pocket.

"No way! Mama's getting her powers back? She can come and see me off with mum?" Spencer squealed when Pansy nodded and Hermione had to fight off tears at this information.

It was Spencer's squealing that drew the occupants of the house out, Andromeda was fussing over Teddy who wasn't even ready to leave yet. Fleur was carrying a 9 year old Victoire who was sad to see her cousins going to school and leaving her alone with the adults. Bellatrix and Narcissa were looking slightly confused by the sight of Pansy.

"Parkinson, what are you doing here so early?" Bellatrix frowned as she saw the wand in the witches hand.

"Returning these." Pansy held them out and Bellatrix's hands shook as she reached out and took the wand and parchment.

"You'll need a pin." Pansy adds and Spencer eager plucks a blade of grass and draws her own wand, with a practised flick of the wand she turned the grass into a pin and handed it to her mama.

Bellatrix unrolled the parchment and glanced through it before taking the pin from her daughter and pricking the end of her finger. Wiping a spot of blood on the bottom of the parchment Bellatrix took her wand and tapped the end of it against the parchment. The blood was absorbed by the parchment and then burst into flames. Bellatrix felt a warm tingle down her spine before everything was normal again and she grinned at her wife before casting _Orchideous_ and handing the magically produced flowers to her witch. Hermione smiled happily and took them.

"Salazar's snake! You got your magic back! But why?" Andromeda asked excitedly.

"Well actually it was taken to the gamot a few months ago, on the five year mark. Lockheart was the first but a few weeks later the Longbottoms came too. So... the Memory Cap Bellatrix created was deemed a success. So they took into consideration the work she has done in that regard and decided she had deserved her freedom. I suggest to make this day extra special and wait until now to give the magic back." Pansy explains with a smile.

"Pan that is fantastic. Thank you so much!" Hermione beamed extremely happy about this development.

"Hey no problem. All for little Spencer." Pansy smiled happy.

"You're the greatest Pan!" Spencer hugged the Auror again.

Bellatrix, though she was out of magic, had done a great deal of potions work over the years. They had renovated the dreaded hidden Cellar under the Drawing room into a laboratory for the eldest sister. She had tried contacting Neville and Augusta Longbottom but had had no luck with them so she had set herself to work. She managed to create a potion that wouldn't work if swallowed Luna had suggest it be absorbed through the skin which worked well.

Luna had even offered to be a test subject and removed a few of her more recent memories. For short term memory loss the potion worked within 24 hours but when it was tried on the Longbottoms it had no effect. Bellatrix got back to it and while laying in bed with her lovely wife Hermione had mentioned Intravenous fluids and such. This gave Bellatrix and idea and she managed to, with the help of Luna, create a cap that could be warn and would slowly release the potion so it would be continuously absorbed.

It took a long time to give Frank and Alice their lives back and only slightly less time to return Gilderoy to his usual arrogant self. The trials were deemed a success when others were returned to their former selves. When Alice and Frank had been returned to their usual selves the hospital had informed them that it was Bellatrix's invention that had cured them. They had sent a letter of thanks but nothing since then.

"This is great. Well come on lets make family event of this. I missed seeing Teddy off, i'm not missing seeing Spen off." Bellatrix says happily and the rest of the family choruses their agreement. Especially Victoire who was happy not to be left at the house.

The large family headed out the apparition point and after agreeing on a meeting point outside the station they apparated in groups. Pansy went over to Andromeda and discreetly pecked the older woman on the lips. Andromeda had been quite reluctant to date the Auror but Pansy had been very persistent. They had only been seeing each other for a few months and had wanted to keep it from the kids until they were sure it was going to work. They were going to tell them during Christmas break. They were the first to leave with Teddy.

Narcissa and Fleur were next with Victoire but before Hermione allowed Bellatrix to apparate them she pulled her wife into a deep kiss. It was full of promise for the coming evening. Spencer just smiled up at her mothers, were Teddy and Victoire would be embarrassed to see the two witch being so passionate about each other. Spencer though, had been told about the man who sired her, the reasons he was no longer here. She had been told about Bellatrix's and Hermione's pasts and she absolutely loved that the women that meant the most to her could love each other despite everything. She loved that they loved each other.

When Hermione let Bella go they pulled Spencer into a hug and the three apparated together to the station. The others were waiting patiently though Teddy was looking more and more anxious as the time went by so they hurried along to the Platform. Spencer loved stepping through the enchanted entrance to the magical platform but Victoire refused to go without holding onto her mothers hand. Fleur chuckled as her older wife went through with their daughter.

Teddy went through happily following his aunts and cousins which gave Andy and Pansy a few minutes to themselves as they stayed back on the muggle side and shared a few happy kisses. They didn't see each other more than a few times a week though they had both been hoping that would change with Teddy going back to Hogwarts. Victoire was easy to work around, the little girl had a set bed time that was fairly early, surprisingly she took after Narcissa in her sleep habits. They both hated waking up too early.

The two women showed up with enough time to wish the two little children off, Teddy had tried to assure Spencer that no matter what house she would be in they would still love her. Hermione thought she might be in Gryffindor but Bellatrix thought she would end up in Ravenclaw. Spencer was incredibly smart but also bold and independent. Regardless it wasn't until Bellatrix informed the girl that she could be rejected from all the houses that they would still be happy and proud of her that she agreed to get on the train.

Hermione tried desperately not to cry but her little girl was leaving for the first time in her life to live some where else for the majority of the year. She would miss her little Spencer, the tiny little genius that was so smart and skilled that she would put a lot of people a lot older than herself to shame. The Black's loved Spencer so dearly it was a horrible feelings watching her leave and Bellatrix did a far worse job of stemming her tears than Hermione had.

"Bellatrix Black crying, not something I ever imagined I would see." A male voice spoke up behind the group and Hermione and Bellatrix turned to see Neville Longbottom.

"Neville." Hermione acknowledged hesitantly, she stepped In front of Bellatrix. It was a move that both annoyed and endeared Bellatrix. She loved that Hermione was so protective.

"Hermione. I have to thank you." Neville said stepping a few feet closer to the group that was all focussing on him now.

"For what Neville?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"For finding the woman under the crazy. If you hadn't my parents would still be in that damn hospital." Neville finally smiled looking from Hermione to Bellatrix.

"Truly. Thank you. For giving me back the chance to know my parents how they are supposed to be." Neville said sincerely.

"I made a lot of bad choices and have a lot of regrets Longbottom, your parents are high up on that list. It was the least I could do to restore their life back to them. There are too many that I can do that for." Bellatrix spoke honestly and though she was surprised she took Neville's hand and shook it firmly.

"You're trying, that is what most people don't think about. You guys should visit the Cauldron. Hannah would love to see you Hermione." Neville smiled looking at them both.

"Sure, will do professor." Hermione smiled glad that her old friend was accepting of her wife.

Neville got on the train and minutes later the locomotive was on its way to Hogwarts. The family sniffled and smiled before finally apparating back to the manor. They went into the Drawing room where they opened a wine and had a drink, it was early but decided one glass each wouldn't be so bad. Victoire went off the play only coming back down for lunch and then later dinner. They had more wine with dinner and after Victoire went to bed. Pansy stayed the night and eventually they all retired to their beds.

Bellatrix and Hermione had spent most of the night enjoying being together, over and over again before they finally went to bed. It was almost noon when Hermione got tired of the owl pecking on the window and went and opened it. The abnormally small barn owl hopped in and handed off the letter to the brunette who thanked the bird before returning to bed. Once back in bed the raven haired woman wrapped her arms around the younger witch and pulled her close. While Bellatrix was snuggling her Hermione opened the letter and read it.

 _Dearest Mums._

 _Hogwarts is everything you both said it would be, this place is incredible. I will miss you both dearly but I am excited to be getting to live here for the year. I already cant wait to see you both at Christmas. Don't miss me too much._

 _I know you both thought I would be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but i'm kind of happy to tell you both that just like Mama, I got placed in Slytherin. Don't worry though, I plan to be more of a Severus Snape than a Tom Riddle, i'm aiming for Bellatrix Black status. I hear that woman turned out to be super awesome._

 _Anyway, I hope you both are proud, if not I will change your minds. I will right you both later in the week as its kind of late here and I don't really have much news._

 _Love you two to the moon and back._

 _Forever,_

 _Spencer Black_

"Belle." Hermione said softly to get the sleepy witches attention.

"What?" Bellatrix mumbled against Hermione's bare shoulder.

"She's a Slytherin." Hermione smiled brightly when she felt the grin form on her lovers shoulder.

"That's my girl." Bellatrix cooed proudly.


End file.
